I think that I love you
by LivingIsLoving
Summary: Arthur is in love with Merlin, not that he would ever tell. He didn't want to change what they had between them. Their life went on normally, untill a new knight showed interest in Merlin, not that the knight cared for what the warlock felt. Rated M for malexmale and violence in later chapters. Merthur.
1. New knight

_**A/N: This is the first chapter of my first story in this genre. Oh and I'm not from an English country so forgive me for making mistakes. I never thought that I would write such a story, but now I do and I myself are rather curious about how it will end. So please be kind for me. **_

_**Warning: This is a Merthur story and M rated for obvious reasons. Will include violence, forced and romance. So don't like then don't read. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Merlin or Arthur... only my own mind.**_

Arthur tapped with his fingers on the table while he had a still white piece of paper in front of him. He just wasn't able to concentrate on his work as his eyes were only set on... on... He screamed in his head, he couldn't believe that he felt this way, especially about his own servant.

Yes, he admitted it. He was in love with Merlin, his own servant. He had been since he first met Merlin all those years ago, but it was only recently that he admitted it to himself. Not that he had told the raven this, how could Merlin ever feel the same about him.

But even when he didn't admit that he was in love didn't change his feelings for the younger man. Especially since he was scrubbing the floor with those movements, up and down... He had to look the other way. Okay Arthur, concentrate on your speech for the court.

It where Merlin's soft words that shook him out of his thoughts and he looked up seeing that his servant stood in front of him, how he hoped the man didn't see his blushing cheeks. 'Are you alright?'

The king rolled with his eyes. 'Of course I'm fine, you idiot!'

'Prat.'

'Do you want to clean my socks again?'

Merlin shrugged. 'As if I had any other choice.' The servant ignored the glare Arthur gave him and stared at the blank paper under his hand. 'No inspiration? I could help.'

How Arthur longed to hug the man in front of him, why was that idiot always so kind to everyone? Now he just threw his arms in the air. 'Fine, but remember what kind of honor it's to write my speech.'

'Of course, you dollophead.' Merlin just answered and took Arthur's place behind the desk.

Merlin had just settled down on the king's chair when someone knocked on the door. A rather nervous looking servant came inside. The young blond boy bowed before his king. 'Your presence is asked, my lord. Sir Guy has arrived.'

A bright smile spread over the king's face. 'Tell him that I will be there soon.' The boy bowed again and left the room. Arthur turned on his heels and glanced at his servant. 'Merlin, forget the speech and bring me a clean shirt.'

Surprisingly Merlin did what he was told, _finally_, and got up before helping the king in another shirt. 'Who is Guy?'

'An old friend of mine.' He fell silent for a moment before adding. 'Guess you haven't met him before, he left just a few weeks before you arrived here in Camelot. He's a strong fighter and I'm sure that he will be a great asset to Camelot's knights.'

Merlin smiled at him. 'Let's hope so.'

Arthur glanced once more at his servant before they left his chambers. The king quickly walked through the hallways, his mind screaming in excitement as he had missed his old friend.

Not long after he gave his old friend a manly hug as they slapped each other on the back. Guy was a tall, he was longer than Arthur, brunette with brown eyes. A long scar ran over his eye and cheek which made him look rather dangerous.

'It's good to see you again, Sire.' Guy said with a wide smile on his face.

'Yes, it has been far too long.' He guided his old friend with him inside. 'Tonight we will have an feast in your honor, but you must be tired, so for now rest.'

'It has been a long ride, indeed.'

The king smiled at him before turning back to Merlin. 'Merlin, I want you to help Sir Guy settle in.'

'Of course, my lord.' The servant answered in a far politer way than normal. But at the same time Arthur felt as if a shard pierced his heart when he heard Merlin speak to Guy. 'If you would follow me, Sir.' He just didn't know why.

Arthur looked as his old and his new friend walked into the castle. Soon Gwaine stood next to him, placing an hand on his shoulder. His own head snapped around to face the brunette. 'Are you sure he's okay?' The other asked worriedly.

The blond narrowed his eyes by that question. 'Why would you ask me that?' He knew how protective his knights were about Merlin, but this was kind of absurd, Guy was an old friend of him.

'I just have a bad feeling about him.'

'He's my friend.' The king snapped to him. 'Don't doubt my judgment.' With that the king stormed off.

Merlin let Sir Guy inside the knight's new chamber and the man looked pleased around. 'I could get used to this.' Guy said as he sat down on his bed.

The warlock glanced at the man. He was curious about what the man was like. He knew how much of a brat Arthur had been when they first met and if this man was the same as Arthur back then... he hoped that that thought was a wrong one.

'Boy.' Merlin was brought back from his thoughts. 'Boy, tell me your name.'

'It's Merlin, Sir.'

The large man narrowed his eyes and stood up from the bed. 'That's an interesting name, you don't hear that one very often.' The raven could feel his heart beating faster as the man came closer towards him. The man suddenly grabbed his chin and Merlin froze in shock. 'Hmm...' He then just released him and Merlin stumbled back. Guy just grinned at him as he asked. 'Could you get me something to eat?'

'... O-of course Sir.' He answered in shock and almost ran out of the room.

His mind went almost crazy as he didn't know what to think of the man's action, but the only thing he was certain about was that he felt uneasy around the man. He paused once as he let himself rest against the wall, his heart racing as he tried to calm himself down.

He flinched away as he felt an hand on his shoulder, almost falling to the ground, but luckily he was caught. His head snapped around and he looked straight in Gwaine's warm brown eyes.

'Are you alright?' The brunette asked in a concerned voice.

Merlin quickly got out of the man's arms and straightened his back. 'Of course I'm fine, you just startled me.'

Gwaine narrowed his eyes as he didn't seem to believe those words. 'What do you think of that Guy?'

The raven bit his lip. 'I'm not sure, it just feels uneasy around the man, I don't trust him.'

Gwaine nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, I feel the same. Be careful, okay?'

Merlin grinned. 'I will, see you later.' With that he left the knight behind, hurrying to the kitchen. He knew how protective Gwaine was of him and he didn't want his friend to worry about him.

As he returned to Guy's chambers with the food in his hands he knocked on the door. Guy opened it with a wide and somewhat wicked grin on his face. 'Good, you can set it down on the table.'

He nodded to the man before placing the food down on the table and turning around to face Guy. His hands were shaking and he quickly hide them behind his back. 'Uhh... so is there something more that you need?'

Guy didn't answer and Merlin took that as a sign that he could leave, but as he walked towards the door he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. The man roughly turned him around and the raven stared with shocked eyes at the man. 'I didn't say that you could go yet!'

'I am sorry.' He mumbled to the man, to shocked to say more.

But instead of letting him go Guy shoved him into the wall. He groaned as his back hit the wall with a rather large impact. He was just paralyzed as the two of them stared into each other's eyes, the larger man wearing a wicked grin on his face. Guy's other hand reached upwards and brushed over Merlin's cheekbones. 'You're rather cute, you know that?... So do you provide _other_ services besides serving.' Merlin gasped as he started to realise what the man had just asked, but before he could even answer a pair of hard cold lips were pressed against his own.

Guy pushed Merlin further against the wall as he didn't let go of the warlock. Merlin, who snapped out of his paralyzed state, starting to push and hit at the other man's chest. Not that it was much help as Guy was far larger and stronger than the raven. He could feel his magic just beneath his skin, but feared for what releasing his magic now would do.

Not that Guy was really happy about the raven's reaction. He released Merlin's lips and body and took a step back. The warlock sank to the ground in shock, not really realising what had just happened.

Guy stood dark and large in front of the warlock, who himself sat on the ground, and Merlin just felt fear spread through his mind and body. Then he heard Guy speak in a dark voice. 'Now you're allowed to leave.'

With that Merlin jumped up and ran out of the room.


	2. So you love me?

_**A/N: ... I am rather nervous about this chapter, first time writing.. uhh.. M rated stuff. So the whole time I was hoping that my housemate wouldn't walk in as I am certain that I'm bright red. **_

_**But besides that I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think as this is the first time writing this genre. I fear I went a bit too fast... **_

_**Warning: Merthur, don't like then don't read. **_

X

Arthur was really excited, his old friend was finally in Camelot and tonight there would be large feast in the man's honor. A wide smile was spread over his face as he stared at the paper in front of him, it seems like the words just flew out of him.

He was just finished with his speech when the door was opened and Merlin came inside. He smiled at the servant, but frowned soon after as the younger man seemed a bit upset. 'Merlin?' The raven almost jumped as he turned to the king. '... Uhh... Is something wrong?'

The servant quickly shook his head. 'N-no, nothing is wrong... why would you think that?' The last he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head with a faked smile on his face.

The king frowned, there was definitely something, but what? He hated it when his friend wasn't honest with him. Merlin knew that he could tell him everything. He sighed, at this point he knew that Merlin was way too stubborn to tell him anything. 'Just be honest.'

'I am...'

Fine, he would talk about it with the raven later, now just concentrate on the feast.

X

The whole evening the warlock was on edge, he was aware of the glares that the new knight gave him. Eyeing him with some kind of wicked lust.

He was now refilling Gwaine's cup, but everyone turned around to face the king as the man began his speech. The raven smiled hearing Arthur's strong words, he described their new knight as a wonderful and great man, not that Merlin felt the same about Guy, that name even sounded dirty in his mind.

Not that he would tell Arthur what had happened, he knew how much his king cared for his old friend. He... he didn't want to see the blond unhappy again. He knew how Arthur still mourned for his father's death and the betrayal of Morgana.

Merlin sighed, guess he just had to avoid sir Guy. He slowly touched his lip, still feeling the painful touch of the man on it and it brought shivers back to him. But as he met Guy's eyes he immediately let his fingers fall from his lips as he saw the wicked grin on the man's face again.

The rest of the evening not much happened, Gwaine was of course as drunk as could be and eventually Percival had to drag him away from the party. Gwen and Lancelot also left together, her head placed on his shoulder as she was half asleep. He was glad that they found each other, he saw how happy he made her and couldn't help but long for someone like that.

The rest of the people just left one by one and at the end only he, Arthur, Leon and a few sleeping guests were still left.

The king said half asleep in his chair and Merlin and Leon smiled at each other. 'I think that it's also time for him to go to bed.'

The servant just shrugged. 'He will be terrible cranky tomorrow when he wakes.'

The knight nodded. 'I will cancel the training tomorrow morning, so you can let him sleep some time longer...' He placed a gentle hand on his younger friend's shoulder. 'And you can also sleep longer, you look really tired.'

Merlin grinned. 'Thanks.' Before pulling the king's arm over his shoulder and dragging him towards his chambers. He glanced once back, seeing how the knight was still eyeing them.

Leon smiled. 'Do you need some help?'

He shook his head. 'No, you help the others back home.' He eyed Elyan and a few other knights. The other knight sighed and Merlin just grinned as he dragged Arthur further towards his chambers.

The raven pushed Arthur's chamber door open and placed Arthur, a bit harder then he intended, on his bed and let out a loud relieved breath. He really had to get his king on a diet...

He groaned once more before pulling of the man's shoes and shirt, leaving the king in only his trousers. Merlin glanced at the muscles on his master's chest and he smiled a soft smile.

Even he had to admit that Arthur had an incredible body, those strong arms, that beautiful shaped face and those warm tender eyes. Merlin had realised a long time ago that even when Arthur was angry or frustrated his eyes always told the real truth.

He knew that he was supposed to protect the once a future king, but he always had felt save by his king, knowing that Arthur would never betray his friends.

The warlock leaned forward, brushing hair out of the blond's face. But as he did this the king started to mumbled and strong arms were wrapped around his slender body, pulling him towards the king. Merlin yelped as he fell upon the man's chest, eye wide with fear for a moment as he remembered Guy's act.

He glanced upwards at the king's face, seeing how he smiled with half open eyes. 'Arthur, let go of me!' He said while starting to pound at his chest.

X

Arthur wasn't really sure if he was dreaming or if he was awake, but both ways it felt incredible feeling Merlin's body upon his. But as he noticed that he was indeed awake, even was he was a bit drunk, he sat upwards, with now a rather shocked looking raven in his lap. 'Merlin?'

Fear spread through his mind as he saw the shock in Merlin's eyes. What would the other think of him now, had he all ruined it with his act? Not that he had done much, right? He glanced at the frozen servant, at those enchanting eyes and those warm lips. His mind just went blank, only wanting the servant to be his and his alone.

Without even thinking he pushed his lips upon the raven's, his hands on Merlin's back pulling him closer against his chest. He felt how Merlin stiffened as his eyes grew even wider.

After a few more seconds he pulled back, realising what he had just done and he stared probably as shocked as the servant at the man he secretly loved. '... M-Merlin... Ohh... I'm so sorry!' He said half in panic, but he didn't let go of the younger man.

'... Arthur.' Merlin whispered as he stared at him. But then he suddenly moved, standing up. Not that it was working as Arthur still had his hands around him and Arthur gasped as both of them fell from the edge of the bed towards the floor.

With a loud bang they lay on the ground, Arthur on top of Merlin, their faces at the same height. Their lips almost touching and before he himself even realised it he felt Merlin push upwards, letting their lips touch and his mind screamed in both surprise and joy.

When unlocking their lips he slowly whispered. 'D-did you just kiss me back?' The servant didn't answer, only a blush spread over his cheeks. But that blush was answer enough for the king and he whispered. 'Merlin... I love you.' He felt how Merlin's heart started to beat faster. At the same time he let his hands roam free under the raven's shirt, touching the servant's nipples and he heard Merlin moan.

But the grin fell of his face as the raven grabbed his hand. 'No... Arthur we can't do this.'

'Why... don't you love me?' The last he asked in fear.

Merlin gasped and shook his head slightly. 'I do... _love you_.' It was nothing more than a whisper, but enough to let Arthur's heart skip a beat. 'But still we can't... no one will accept it... I mean you need heirs and...'

The raven's grip on his hand tightened and Arthur just sighed. 'I don't care about any of that, I could always adopt a child.' There was relief in Merlin's eyes until it quickly turned back into worry.

Arthur decided that he wouldn't let Merlin worry anymore and kissed the smaller man, while he started to brush the raven's chest further, hearing the servant moaning against his lips.

His left hand moved downwards into the raven's trousers. Merlin gasped and he unlocked their lips, seeing how the servant's cheeks were bright red as he let out quick soft moans.

He wrapped his hands around the raven's shaft and started stroking it. As he felt the warlock's cock harden under his fingers he knew his own did the same.

'A-arthur... ye... no... st-top...'

The king grinned against his shoulder. 'Do you want to be teased somewhere else?' He asked. His mind was just filled with pure lust, he had dreamed about Merlin beneath him, but he just never had imagined it to really happen. And it was definitely better then he could ever dream of.

With a quick move he undressed the raven and he felt Merlin shiver as his bare skin touched the cold floor. Arthur kissed his love on the cheek and whispered in his ear. 'Open your legs.'

He heard Merlin mumble, but he did what he was asked to, slowly opening his legs and Arthur smiled as he stared at the raven's beautiful pale skin. He didn't want to wait longer, but knew he would hurt Merlin if he wasn't prepared.

So he quickly licked his fingers before pushing one of them into the raven. Merlin yelped in surprise and he could feel him tighten around his finger. 'Shh... it's okay Merlin... just relax.' Merlin breathed once deeply before relaxing his muscles and Arthur started to push further. It felt incredible inside the raven, even when it was only one finger, it was so warm and Merlin's soft moans were making it even better.

He soon added a second digit, scissoring the tight hole, but he soon stopped as he felt Merlin's hand reach for him. '... N-need you.' He said in a high voice.

Arthur nodded and retreated his fingers before pushed Merlin's legs upwards so he had more room to move. He placed the head of his cock against the raven's entrance, looking once at his lover for permission before pushing further. He heard Merlin gasped as he past the ring of muscles and small tears ran over the servant's cheeks.

And it scared him, he didn't want to see Merlin in pain, but as he retreated Merlin hissed to him. 'No, no don't... can handle it.'

The king leaned forward kissing the smaller man on his lips before pushing further until he was fully inside. It was the most incredible feeling to be in his lover like this, Merlin's warmth around his hard cock.

Then he just started to move, first slowly, but soon he went faster hitting a spot inside Merlin that made the man yell in pleasure and pain. He went fast, he just needed that as he felt himself not very far from relieve and he quickly grabbed the raven's shaft.

'Merlin... I love you so much, it feels incredible inside you!' He told his lover and Merlin only answered with a groan. He stared deeply in Merlin's eyes as he thought that they turned golden for a second, before the large mirror on the other side of the room broke.

He glanced towards the mirror for a second before turning his attention back to his lover, feeling how Merlin started to tighten around him as he came with a loud moan and this also sent Arthur over the edge, filling the raven with his white liquid.

'In-incredible.' Merlin mumbled against him.

Arthur pulled out and warm fluid dripped out of Merlin's tight hole. The king stared at the lover under him, both their cum spread over his body and he pulled the raven onto the bed, knowing that they shouldn't stay on the cold floor.

He lay next to him, pulling the raven's back against his chest. 'You okay?' He whispered in Merlin's ear, causing the other to shiver.

'M fine.'

He placed his arms protectively around the raven and both of them fell silent, soon asleep.


	3. Good morning

_**A/N: So the next chapter for this story. I hope that you're enjoying it so far. Again this chapter is making me blush and I can't believe that I'm really writing something like this. But besides that I hope everyone likes this chapter. **_

_**Oh and I love protective knights so much!**_

X

Arthur woke up, a smile spreading over his face as he felt Merlin's warmth against his own body. He let his hand brush over the smaller man's body, causing the younger one to shiver slightly. 'Merlin, wake up.' He whispered. The servant slowly opened his eyes and Arthur stared in those deep blue eyes that he loved so much. 'Finally awake.'

At those words Merlin's eyes widened in shock as he quickly sat up, staring shocked at his king. 'Arthur...'

'Merlin?' The blond asked as he got concerned from the raven's reaction.

He reached for the servant, but Merlin flinched away, causing him to fall of the bed and onto the ground, again! Merlin let out a shocked yell as Arthur quickly looked over the edge, staring at a shocked servant and he let out a soft laugh. 'What are you doing?' As the man didn't answer he asked concerned. 'Are you okay.'

'What have we done?'

The smile fell of Arthur's face. 'You know what we have done... do you regret it?'

Merlin's eyes darkened and the servant looked away. 'Of course I regret it.' It were nothing more than shards piercing the king's heart. 'We should never have done this, you can never be with a servant.'

'I will decide myself with who I want to be! And that person is you!'

The raven sighed and stood up, but as he did this he let out a deep groan while falling back to the floor, placing his hands on his lower back. Arthur quickly jumped of the bed, taking the servant in his arms and he lay him back on the bed. The king quickly climbed on top of the smaller man an both men glared at each other.

'You really are a dollophead!'

'And you an idiot!' Arthur growled back and he leaned closer to Merlin, his face mere inches away from the servant's. 'Why don't you understand that I love you and I don't care what other people think, I just care what you think.' He kissed the man beneath him.

A tear ran from Merlin's eye and at that moment he pushed back, kissing the king with his hidden lust. 'I love you...' Arthur whispered.

'And I love you too... but... but let's keep it silent, I'm not ready yet.'

'If that's what you wish.' Arthur answered with a sigh.

X

Merlin sat down next to the well, his back was really killing him, not... not that it wasn't worth it. It had been the most incredible night of his whole life and he really wanted to spend the rest of it with Arthur. He let out a soft moan as he still could feel the king's touch on him, those strong arms... A giggle left his lips.

He sighed as he stood up, even when he was the king's lover it didn't mean that he didn't had to do any work.

He was halfway across the square when someone shouted his name. The raven placed the bucket down and turned around, just in time to face Gwen running towards him. As she reached him she threw herself into his arms, burying her head against his shoulder.

He looked startled at her. 'Gwen, is something wrong?'

She let out a soft sob and tears streamed over her face, but as she looked up he understood that it were tears of joy. A wide smile was spread over her face and she was shaking slightly as she said. 'He asked me to marry him...'

Merlin laughed at her, he knew that Lancelot was planning something, but he hadn't expected him to ask her yet. 'That's great!'

Both of them jumped up and down in excitement as Lancelot joined them. He stared from his soon to be wife to his best friend. Merlin could see the love in the man's eyes and it warmth his heart. 'Congratulations!' He said to the both of them.

Lance laughed. 'Thanks... you're actually the first one to know.' He took Gwen in his arms. 'She wanted to tell you first.'

'Thanks for that honor. So when are you planning the wedding?'

The couple looked each other in the eyes. 'We're not certain yet, but we want to get married soon.' Lancelot placed an hand on his shoulder. 'And because we are talking about the wedding, do you want to be my best man?'

The warlock gapped at them before he grinned. 'Of course I want to be your best man... I'm so happy for the both of you!'

Gwen hugged him again. 'Oh, thank you, thank you so much!' As she had said this her eyes shifted to something behind his back. 'But now we need to tell the others... oh and if you see Arthur then you can't tell him yet!'

She grabbed her soon to be husband and dragged him towards Gwaine, who was currently flirting with one of the maids and Merlin just rolled with his eyes before picking up the bucket again and dragging it inside.

He let out a deep breath as he placed the bucket inside Arthur's room. He glanced around, but immediately noticed that the king wasn't there, it was going to a long boring afternoon. Merlin slowly stretched his back before sitting down on the floor, scrubbing it.

of course when he was nearly finished with the floor an muddy Arthur stepped in, dirtying the floor again. 'Arthur!'

The king froze on the spot and faced Merlin who was standing with his arms in his side. 'What is wrong?'

'Why can't you ever consider what those dirty shoes do to my just scrubbed floor?'

Arthur stared at his feet before pulling his shoes off, one by one. 'I am sorry.'

The warlock blinked at that, Merlin never had imagined that Arthur would apologize to him, especially for something like this. 'What?'

The king's cheeks turned slightly red. '... I said that I am sorry. Happy now?'

'More than happy!' Merlin answered in a teasingly voice. 'Thanks...'

With that the king dropped his shoes and grabbed Merlin's chin, tilting it slightly before placing an kiss on his lips. In shock the servant pushed him away and hissed. 'Someone might see!'

'No one besides you will come inside the king's chambers without knocking.'

'But still.'

'Just shut up.' Arthur growled back and placed another kiss on his lips while he let his hands run over the raven's chest. 'I love you..' One of his hands reached down his pants and Merlin had to bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. 'You feel so wonderful.' Arthur whispered in his ear with a lust filled voice.

But that warm sudden feeling was soon stopped as someone knocked on the door. The servant and the king quickly let each other go and Merlin was certain that he was bright red when Leon stepped inside. He quickly sank to his knees again, starting to scrub the floor.

Arthur on the other hand acted as nothing happened and walked to the knight. 'Is there something you need to discuss with me?'

'The council wises to see you.' He answered to his king before he smiled to Merlin. 'Oh, hi Merlin!'

The servant didn't look up, to ashamed to face the knight and just mumbled. 'Hi Leon...'

The knight frowned before facing the king again and both silently laughed at each other. 'Then shall we go, Sire?'

'I will be there soon.' Arthur said and Leon bowed before leaving the room. The king then turned back to his servant, kneeling down next to him. 'You look so cute now.'

'Don't you dare say that again!' Merlin hissed back.

Arthur just grinned. 'Watch your manners, don't forget that you're speaking to your king.' The warlock glared at him and Arthur quickly pressed his lips upon Merlin's. 'I will do whatever I like.' He ruffled through the raven black hair before whispering. 'Just see that one as a goodbye kiss, I will be back soon.' With that he stood up and left the room, not noticing how the raven got even redder.

But the king wasn't gone for long before someone else opened the door and it was Sir Guy that walked inside, causing Merlin to shiver slightly.

The larger man looked around and eventually his eyes fell upon Merlin. A dark grin spread over his face as he kneeled down in front of the warlock. 'Good to see you again, my little Mer.' He reached for him, but Merlin flinched away and the servant quickly stood up.

'Arthur isn't here, please come back another time.'

'I may have come to meet Arthur, but you're also good.' He walked after the servant.

'Please leave!'

'Won't do that.' With that said Guy shoved Merlin against the wall, pushing his own body against his. Panic spread through Merlin's mind, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening again. He started to pound the man's chest, but Guy grabbed his hands and hold them above his head. 'Don't be so aggressive little kitten.'

'Let go!'

In response Guy pushed himself harden against the raven and more panic spread through his mind as he felt something hard push against stomach. A tear ran from his eye as the new knight pushed his lips hard against Merlin.

But as soon as they were pressed against his they also disappeared as he heard a loud yell and the pressure of Guy's large body disappeared from his. He slowly sank to the ground and flinched slightly as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his small body. Concerned eyes met his as he turned around facing Percival as Gwaine stood dangerously above their fellow knight.


	4. My king

_**A/N: So already the fourth chapter in this story. I also have two questions for you guys, first of all what do you think about the sex scenes? Are they good, bad or what? Because I'm not completely sure about them (this is my first time writing this kind of thing). And the second question is about the storyline... So do you want to see Sir Guy.. uhh.. taking advantage of Merlin (or more bluntly said, rape him.). **_

_**But I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.**_

X

Merlin was still shivering as he held tightly onto Percival's shirt, searching for his protection and the large knight tightened his hold a bit on his friend. 'We won't let anything happen to you.' With that said he gave the raven a warm smile and Merlin only responded with a quick nod.

Gwaine on the other hand looked as if he was about the kill his fellow knight, standing with dark and murderous eyes above Sir Guy who just stared shocked up at him. 'If you ever lay your filthy hands on Merlin again... then I will kill you!' He almost hissed his words.

A glare appeared on Guy's face as he stood up, starring dangerously at the brunette in front of him. 'You really think that you're able to stop me?'

With a quick move Gwaine draw his sword, holding it against Guy's throat. Merlin gasped in shock from the sudden movement, even when Gwaine was his friend, but Sir Guy on the other hand did not so. He just stood there. with the sword against his neck and an amused grin on his face. 'You fear me now?'

'No.' His hand reached for Gwaine's. 'Are you sure you want to kill one of your fellow knights?'

'If it means protecting a friend, then yes!'

The wicked knight laughed. 'Fine, then I will take my leave.' With that said he pushed the sword away and walked towards the door, leaving the men without another word.

As Gwaine had glared before his expression changed to pure concern as he turned around, kneeling by the raven. 'Merlin, are you alright.' The warlock gave him a small nod. 'Were did he touch you? Did he hurt you?... He didn't touch you there, right?' The stream of words was cut off by Merlin placing his hand over the brunette's lips.

'I'm fine, thank you.'

Gwaine pulled him out of Percival's arms, who had till then just watched silently, and pulled him in a tight hug. 'I promise that I won't let anything happen to you.'

He gasped. 'Gwaine?'

'Don't worry about it... You're like a little brother to me... and to the other knights.' Percival gave a nod in agreement as they heard Gwaine's words.

Percival patted him on the back. 'Besides you are Arthur's.'

A blush spread over his face as his eyes grew wide in shock, was it really that obvious. His shocked expression cased both of the others to laugh. 'We have known it for a while. The looks you two give each other. We're happy for the two of you.' A gentle smile spread over the raven's face, somewhere he was glad the others knew. 'But...' He stared back at Gwaine. 'Now we need to tell Arthur.' He froze slightly not sure what his lover would say...

As he had been expecting Arthur was really angry hearing Gwaine's explanation, Merlin himself was just too scared to tell. The king had glanced once at Merlin and he could see the hurt in the blond's eyes, but also concern over his lover and with that he had left the room, ordering Percival to stay with Merlin and Gwaine to come with him.

So now the two of them were waiting for their return and Merlin nervously tapped with his fingers on his chair. 'It will be alright.' Percival said to reassure him, not that it really helped.

Half an hour later the king and Gwaine returned, Arthur's face was hard as he stared to his lover. Merlin felt himself shiver slightly as he didn't know how it all went.

'I want to speak with Merlin... Alone.' Percival gave the king a quick nod and both he and Gwaine left, the brunette looking one last time concerned at the raven before disappearing, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the room.

Merlin didn't look Arthur in the eyes and he was only able to see how the man's hand clenched together into a fist. 'Merlin?' The raven gulped as he let his eyes shift upwards, starring in Arthur's blue ones. The king's expression was completely blank as he came towards the warlock, kneeling down in front of his lover.

But as he did this the king did something that Merlin had never thought he would do. Arthur grabbed Merlin's waist pulling him slightly forward as he buried his head against the raven's chest. He felt Arthur's tears dripping through his shirt and felt the king's hold on him tighten. He couldn't believe that Arthur was crying in front of him.

Merlin as shocked as he was placed his hands nervously around Arthur's shoulders as he asked. 'Arthur?'

The blond didn't look up as he responded while more tears seeped through Merlin's cloths. 'You idiot!...I'm the only one that is allowed to touch you, you are mine!'

The warlock felt how his king trembled slightly speaking those words and a tender smile spread over Merlin's face. Those words were enough for him to love the other even more. 'I am only yours...'

It was then that the king looked up and desperation filled the man's eyes. 'I will never let anyone touch you... never.' With that he brought his face to Merlin's, placing tender lips in the raven's neck before traveling upwards to his lips. Arthur's touch was tender, but eventually replaced by pure lust, pushing the warlock slightly backwards as his fingers tangled themselves in his black hair. 'I love you so much.'

'And I you...' Merlin answered as they released each other.

A warm grin was spread over Arthur's face and without warning he took Merlin in his arms, lifting him of the ground. Merlin gapped in response, but was cut off when the other kissed him again. Arthur slowly walked with him towards the bed, placing him gently on it as he started to undress the raven.

'A-Arthur, I can do that myself.' Not that the king listened and he was soon undressed. 'Mm... not fair Arthur, you strip too!'

The king just grinned and quickly got rid of his own cloths. But as Arthur leaned over the raven's body the smile on the king's face disappeared as he let his fingers brush over the smaller man's body. 'W-were did he touch you?'

'... J-just... an kiss.' As soon as he had said this he felt Arthur's lips against his own, his touch was hard and he feared that tomorrow his lips would be bruised, but still it was worth it.

As Arthur leaned back, unlocking their lips, he told the raven with slight anger in his voice. 'Now you only have to remember my touch.' As he said this he let his hand brush down over Merlin's body, eventually taking his shaft in a tender grip as he started to rub it. The warlock himself started to moan, feeling the amazing touch of his king and lover.

'Mmm... A-art-ur st-op.' He said to his king.

Arthur didn't stop and just whispered teasingly in his ear. 'Why? You body is saying that you want it.'

Merlin grabbed the king's hand and whispered back. 'No, di-didn't mean that... let... let me help you.' The last saying as a blush appeared on his face, turning his eyes away from the blond.

Arthur gapped a moment at him before sitting up, allowing Merlin to do the same. 'You want to...' He voice died away as his lover slowly nodded.

And so Merlin did, pushing the king backwards so he lay on his back and crawled to the man's cock. He gulped once, as it also scared him a bit before taking Arthur's long shaft in his hands, slowly rubbing it.

Arthur moaned at the touch, looking at Merlin with lust filled eyes. 'I... I want your mouth!' The king ordered with another moan.

Merlin stared a moment at him before realising what Arthur meant. He glanced down at the hot pink cock, before he stretched his lips over Arthur's tip. It was a strange and wonderful feeling and he pushed his lips further over the large cock, sucking the flesh gently. The king let out a loud moan, arousing the warlock even further. He pushed further over the king's cock till he had his shaft all the way in his mouth, sucking the base hard, causing his lover to groan. Arthur pushed his hips upwards, fucking the raven in the mouth as Merlin let his tong lick the head of the cock, tasting his lover's sweet cum.

'M-Merlin, oh god... I... I have to.' He tried to warn Merlin, but he wasn't able to finish his words as a familiar feeling spread through his belly and he shot hot white liquid into the younger man's mouth.

Merlin pulled backwards in shock, causing the last of Arthur's liquid to land on the raven's face and hair, while it slowly dribbled out of his mouth onto his chin, before he swallowed the remaining cum in his mouth.

Arthur himself quickly sat upwards, taking his lover's head in his hands as he brushed his cum of Merlin's face. 'I'm so sorry.'

The warlock gave him a gentle smile. 'It was delicious.' Pushing his cum covered lips on Arthur's.

He saw how the lust returned in those deep blue eyes as Arthur's hands gripped his ass, pushing a finger slowly inside. Merlin moaned as he moved his hips in response to the movement, moaning in delight as the king added a second finger, scissoring his opening.

'Inside, now!' Merlin growled

Arthur just snickered in response. 'As you wish.' He retreated his fingers and pushed the warlock on his back, tilting Merlin's legs upwards as he placed one over his shoulder. 'Here I come.' Positioning his cock against the smaller man's entrance, before pushing all the way inside.

Merlin gasped for air as he felt the intrusion, feeling both pain and pleasure rise in his head and he started to take quick light breaths. 'God.. Merlin, still as tight as the first time.' The raven just moaned in response as he wasn't able to speak.

Then Arthur began to trust, first slowly as he didn't want to hurt his lover before it became hard strong trusts, causing Merlin to almost scream as the king hit the perfect spot inside him. And when another trust hit his prostate he let out a loud scream as everything went white and he came over both his own and Arthur's chest.

As he came he tightened around Arthur's large cock, causing Arthur to moan and with a few more hard trusts the king came, pouring his hot liquid deep inside Merlin. 'Fuck M-Merlin.. So good!'

They lay together for a moment longer, the king still buried deeply inside his lover. It was eventually Arthur who pulled out causing Merlin to let out a deep low moan and the blond placed a soft kiss on his lips before he stood up, brushing slightly over his lover's cheek. 'That was incredible... Now get some rest.' Merlin smiled at him before settling for sleep on the king's bed.


	5. Weddings

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter for this story, I hope you people like it. I wanted to put more in this chapter, but it seems that this story is becoming longer than I planned it to be... Oh well, more for you guys :P. So please enjoy and tell me what you think of it, good and bad. Oh and thanks for all the great reviews, really motivates me. **_

X

Merlin smiled as he remembered the day two of his best friends stood next to each other, hand in hand as they only saw each other and not the crowd that were watching their wedding. Gwen wore the most beautiful white dress he had ever seen. It was simple, but still elegant and Lancelot looked rather handsome in his suit. Of course not as good as Arthur, not that he would admit it to the prat, he didn't want his ego to grow even bigger. It had been an incredible wedding, it just looked like something from a fairytale.

It was a happy and peaceful time in Camelot, Morgana hadn't been seen for at least 5 months and Guy... Merlin had learned the next day that Arthur had sent him to the east border, far away from the castle and Merlin. They hadn't spoken about what had happened between Merlin and Guy and he was rather relieved that they didn't.

The only people that knew of their relation had been Gwen and the knights, the new bride had squealed when she heard the news and almost hugged them to death... she was way stronger then she looked. They hadn't made it public yet, but there were a lot of rumors in the lower town about the king and his servant being... uhh... sexual active.

Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and the knights were currently sitting around a table in one of Gwaine's favorite taverns as the said knight was sitting in excitement next to his boyfriend. Gwaine and Percival had never really told anyone that they were in a relationship, but they didn't had to say anything as everyone in the kingdom already knew what the two of them felt for each other.

Gwaine grabbed Percival's arm as he said with a wide grin to his friends. 'We have exiting news... We're getting married!'

Merlin gabbed at his friends, not surprised that they were getting married, more that it was so soon. 'Congratulations!' He said as he hugged the brunette, The others did the same.

'Did he give you a ring?' Gwen asked Gwaine when everyone had congratulated them.

The betrothed looked at each other and laughed. 'Wait, you think Percy asked me?' Gwen nodded as a brush spread over her cheek, already knowing the answer that would come next. 'It was me that asked him... If I had to wait for him to ask me then we will never get married.' The large knight looked away as his cheek turned bright red. Gwaine in response snickered as he noticed his fiancé's response and kissed him on the lips. 'Don't worry, I still love you so much.'

A warm smile spread over the raven's face, it was good to see his friends like this, he was glad that they were happy. At the same time he felt a hand slide into his and when he turned he stared in Arthur's warm blue eyes.

'So when are you planning to get married?' Leon asked.

'We're thinking about the end of the summer. Yeah, we know it's soon, but we want to keep it small, just family and friends... and no, none of Gwaine's tavern friends.' The last Percival said as he gave his lover a glare.

Gwaine just rubbed the back of his head before shouting. 'Fine, I understand... And now it's time to party!'

X

Merlin moaned as he felt Arthur's soft lips on his chest, his gentle fingers on his pink nipples. He gasped as the blond bit gentle in his flesh. Arthur always was in charge when they were having sex, not that he was against it, he loved Arthur's strong touch on him.

He felt a warmth in his belly, knowing he wasn't far away from coming when the king suddenly stopped, sitting upwards as he stared down at his lover. Merlin let his eyes shift to the king's, starring at him with confusion. 'Arthur?'

Arthur was silent for a moment before he leaned in, kissing the warlock's lips. The king let his forehead rest on Merlin's as he whispered with a small voice. 'You know that I love you, right?'

Merlin frowned. 'Of course, why do you ask?'

The king sighed. 'Because... just Gwen and Lancelot are married and now Gwaine and Percival...'

The raven placed his hand softly against the king's cheek. 'Arthur, I know... You don't have to worry about that now... I am not ready for something like that yet, so don't feel forced.' He kissed the man on the lips. 'I love you too.'

Relieve spread over the king's face as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 'Thank you.' He whispered back before going further where he had stopped, kissing the raven's tights before going over to his shaft, sucking softly on the cock. Merlin moaned in pleasure, his fingers burying themselves into the sheets. 'G-god... Arthur...' The king's hands reached for his nipples again, rubbing them in a soft motion. It wasn't long before he felt again that he wasn't far from coming and he tangled his fingers into the blond's hair. 'I... I'm comin-g... Let go...'

Arthur just grinned on his cock and started to suck even harder. Merlin yelled in pleasure as he came, filling the king's mouth with his cum. A bright red blush spread over his cheeks as he looked at his king. Arthur just grinned at him as Merlin's cum dripped over his chin and he swallowed the liquid that was still in his mouth. 'Really sweet, just like you.' With that said he kissed the servant.

'Damn Arthur..' He groaned and the blond grinned. 'Take me!'

'Don't give me orders, I'm your king, remember?'

'Prat.'

'Idiot.'

'Dollop-.' His insult was cut off when Arthur placed his lips hard on Merlin's.

'Shut up Merlin!' The king hissed. 'I first have to prepare you.'

Merlin moaned as he opposed the idea, he wanted Arthur in him, now! But he knew that the king wouldn't listen to him, Arthur just didn't want to hurt him by going too fast.

The king leaned over him, taking a small bottle with lube out of one of the drawers and spread it over his fingers. 'Ready for it?'

'Just go already!' Merlin growled as he was impatient.

Arthur didn't answer, but just placed his fingers on his entrance, slowly pushing one of them in. Merlin hissed as he felt the intrusion, but quickly relaxed under the familiar touch. Soon another finger was added and the king started to scissor him, stretching his opening as he also lubricated it.

'I-I... I want to ge-t you i-in me!'

Arthur kissed him. 'Don't be so impatient.' But he retreated his fingers, leaving the warlock feeling empty and he let out a soft moan. The blond placed his cock against Merlin's hole and he could feel it throbbing and when his eyes met Arthur's he could see the lust in his eyes, but just before he wanted to push in he stopped. Instead he turned Merlin up and around, forcing him on his hands and legs. 'Let's try something different.' With that said he pushed the head of his cock inside, stretching the ring of muscles as Merlin let out a deep groan.

The blond waited a moment for Merlin to adjust before pushing further going all the way inside. The raven let out a both pleasured and pain filled groan as this position allowed Arthur to go further inside him, pushing hard against his prostate.

'You okay?' Arthur asked concerned as he stayed as still as he could.

Merlin turned his head so he could see the king, eyeing Arthur through his tears. 'M fine... G-go on.'

The king nodded and slowly started to move, getting faster as he felt that Merlin under him also moved. Both panted heavily as Arthur's cock slammed in and out of Merlin, hitting his prostate by every go. Eventually Merlin sank through his arms, his head resting on the bed as he fisted the sheets, letting loud moans fill the room.

He was close to relieve and as everything turned white he spilled over the sheets, squeezing Arthur's thick shaft as he did. Feeling the tightness around his cock also send the blond over the edge. Spilling his cum deep inside Merlin as he let out a deep grown.

Both men sank to the bed and Arthur pulled the smaller man's back against his chest, while he was still buried deep inside Merlin. The raven moaned as he felt the movement. 'Mmm... still inside.'

Arthur placed soft kisses against his neck as he pulled the sheets over them. 'It feels so wonderful inside you... just let me stay like this for tonight.'

'Okay...' The servant answered just before falling to sleep.


	6. Food

_**A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long before this chapter was up, but on the other hand it's a long one, so all of you can be happy. Enjoy.**_

X

Merlin moaned loudly as he 'rode' Arthur, the king groaning beneath him as both men were not far from cumming. The servant came on both their chests', clenching Arthur's shaft tightly, causing the king to come deep inside his body.

The raven pulled himself up, letting Arthur's cock slide out of his body before he lay down on his lover's chest. The king started to rub his raven black hair while his other hand lay loving on the smaller man's lower back.

They didn't need words to tell the other how they felt and they just lay silently next to each other. Sleep slowly started spreading over Merlin, but he was shoken awake as they heard a loud crack. Both shot upwards, starring at the closet in the room. It were only mere seconds before the door broke off, falling with a loud bang on the ground.

They gapped at the door before looking at each other. Loud laughs filled the room as Arthur pulled him closer. 'Did it scare you?'

Merlin glared at him. 'No.' He answered even when he was rather startled by what happened.

'Know that I will always protect you.' The king said as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The blond's eyes shifted back to the broken door before and he narrowed his eyes. 'What do you think happened?'

'With the door?' Merlin asked and the king nodded. '... I have absolutely no idea.' And it was the truth... maybe he should search for termites tomorrow. 'Termites?'

Arthur sighed and leaned closer to the warlock. 'I was thinking about a more magical explanation.'

The warlock gapped at him for a moment before asking. 'Why would someone use magic to break a closet door?'

'Merlin!' Arthur said with a stern voice. '... It was your magic breaking the door.'

They stared at each other for a moment before the warlock pulled himself away from the blond, eyeing the king with fear in his eyes. 'I-I have no idea what you're talking about.' His voice shivered knowing that there was nothing else he could say to Arthur.

Arthur sighed as he leaned in, reaching for the manservant. Merlin flinched slightly away, but that didn't stop Arthur for placing his hand on the man's cheek. 'Merlin calm down, I have known for a while.' He stared in gentle blue eyes and stopped resisting as the king pulled him closer. 'I know and I accept.'

'When?'

The blond laughed. 'The first time we had sex.' Merlin's eyes grew wide with shock and he gapped at the man. 'Most of the times that you cum your eyes turn the most beautiful colour golden and something in my room breaks.'

'Like?'

'Mirror, jug, one of the chairs and now the closet.' He snickered. 'But it's all well worth it.'

Merlin's cheeks were bright red as he avoided it eyes from the blond. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it.' The blond said as he kissed his forehead. 'I will always love you, but... why haven't you told me before.'

The raven sighed. 'I was afraid of what you would think.' He shook his head. 'I... I didn't know what you would think of me and your father and...'

Arthur's grip on him tightened. 'Merlin... I was in love with you before my father died... I think that I realised my feelings for you a year after you came to Camelot.' The blond brushed over his cheek. 'I would never have allowed my father to hurt you.' Merlin shut his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. 'But we still have to talk.'

X

Merlin walked with Arthur's laundry through the hallways as he heard someone call his name. He stopped and turned around, facing a rather distressed looking Gwaine running towards him. 'Merlin!' The brunette yelled again.

'Calm down Gwaine, what's wrong.'

Gwaine took a deep breath, but he didn't answer Merlin's question as he grabbed the raven's hand and dragged the servant with him. Merlin let out a soft yell from shock and dropped the basket before stumbling after Gwaine.

'Gwaine, what?'

'He's back.' Were the only words out of his mouth before they stopped in front of a window looking over the main square. 'Guy's back.'

Merlin stiffened and both looked out of the window, starring at two knights standing in the main square. The largest one of them was clearly Guy, his armor covered in blood as he stood in front of Arthur. 'What's he doing here?' He asked as he never looked away. He felt slight anger rise in his heart, he didn't trust that man so close to his lover.

'Apparently Guy's whole patrol was killed by Morgana, more I don't know.' Gwaine wrapped his arm around the smaller man and pulled the servant closer to himself. 'Arthur asked me to look after you while Guy's here.'

Merlin glared at him. 'I don't need a babysit.'

The knight laughed. 'Arthur isn't the only one that decided that. Percy has to do without me for a while.'

Merlin groaned, but didn't oppose. He definitely didn't like the thought of Guy being in the castle again. A little smirk left his lips. 'Does that mean you help me with my chores?'

Now Gwaine let out a groan, but walked after Merlin when the raven went to retrieve the king's laundry.

Later that day Merlin walked back from the kitchen with Arthur's diner. His face was completely red and he heard a laughing Gwaine coming after him. They almost got thrown out of the kitchen because of the knight. Let's just say that Gwaine, a chicken, an apple and two maids don't mix.

'Merlin.' Gwaine came to him. 'You aren't angry, right?'

The raven glared at him. 'You got us almost banned from the kitchens!'

'But I was hungry!' The knight whined.

Merlin let out a soft irritated sigh as he ignored the brunette. They had been together for almost the whole day and the only thing Merlin wanted was to get away from the knight.

The two men walked into Arthur's room and he placed the tray on the table. Arthur wasn't there yet, but Merlin knew that the king could come back at any moment. He sighed as he slapped away the knight's greedy hands. 'These are for Arthur.'

The brunette pouted as he said with sneaky eyes. 'Only because Arthur fucks you.'

Merlin glared at him, but just before Merlin wanted to respond Gwaine was slapped on the back of his head. 'Yeah and he's great at it.' Arthur responded in a irritated voice as Percival glared at his lover.

'Gwaine.' Percy scolded with a deep voice before the large knight turned to Merlin. 'Has he been good?' He asked as if Gwaine was a little kid.

'He almost got us banished from the kitchen.'

The large knight glared at his lover before grabbing Gwaine's ear and dragging him out of the room. 'No sex for you tonight!' Gwaine cursed, but was dragged away.

Merlin turned to his king, but before he could even realise it lips were pressed on his. He heard Arthur groan against his lips as he wrapped his fingers in that silk blond hair. 'Hmm... you're so sexy.' A few more kisses were placed on his chin before the king stared in his eyes. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Arthur, just... Guy is back, isn't he?'

Arthur sighed. 'Yes, he said that Morgana killed his whole team. I'm planning to send Leon and Elyan to investigate, just want to get him out of Camelot as soon as possible.'

Merlin nodded as he tightened his hands. 'I'm glad, now eat before it gets cold.'

Arthur pouted at him. 'Mmm... Can I have you for diner?'

'No, you need real food.' The king started to nibble his ear. 'Ahh... A-Arthur, do...n't.' He pushed the king away. 'Eat your food, _now_!'

The blond glared naughty at him. 'Can't I do both?' The king asked as he made his way to the door, locking it before glancing back at the warlock. 'I will only eat if we can have a little fun.'

Merlin glared at him before rolling his eyes. 'You can go a day without diner.'

The king looked at him with deer big eyes. 'Ah, please.' Merlin grinned at him before pushing his lips on the blond's. Arthur who took that as a yes dragged him to the table. 'Feet me.'

The warlock settled himself in Arthur's lap, taking the tray in his hands. He gently pushed a piece of carrot in the king's mouth. As his lover chewed on the food he started rubbing his hips against Arthur's. He grinned at the king before placing the tray back and reaching into his lover's pants. He started to stroke the shaft, rubbing slightly with his thumb over the tip.

'Oh damn, Merlin...' Arthur moaned. 'Cloths off, now!' Merlin just grinned as he retreated his hand and pulled of his shirt before getting up, which Arthur definitely didn't like, and undressing himself further. He quickly returned to his spot in Arthur's lap and started to stroke the king's cock again. The manservant than reached with his other hand back to the food, taking a piece of meat between his fingers as he fed it to the king.

Merlin started to stroke harder, causing Arthur to groan even louder as he was close to cumming. 'C-close, I...' But before he could even finish his words the king came loud in his lover's hand. Dirtying both their chests. Merlin guided his fingers to his mouth, liking the cum teasingly of it as the king's eyes turned back to pure lust. The king stood up, pushing the raven back down on the desk, leaning over him.

The warlock's cheeks turned bright red as they stared into each other's eyes. 'Y-you still need to eat.' The blond grinned as he took some of the mashed potatoes in his hand, which he smeared over Merlin's chest. The raven shivered as he arched his back. 'T-told you... that i-t got cold-d.'

'Than you can warm it with your body.' Arthur started to lick his chest, going several times over the raven's nipples. 'I really want to dig into you.' The king said teasingly as he pulled the smaller man's legs upwards. 'Hold them.' The manservant did what he was told and held his legs up. The king smeared some more potato over his opening before licking it. Merlin let out a deep groan under the touch, his fingers tightening themselves around his legs. Another groan as Arthur pushed his tong inside.

The skin under his fingers turned white as he also bit his lips to stop himself from moaning. When the king eventually pulled away he filled the warlock with his fingers, scissoring the entrance. 'I-Insi-ide.'

The king snickered as he pushed further inside. 'You're so impatient.' He let his hand run over Merlin's slim waist and up to his nipples. 'You're way to skinny.' Before Merlin even realised it a piece of meat was pushed into his mouth. 'Eat up.' Merlin chewed as Arthur pulled out and his fingers were replaced with his cock.

The tip of the cock passed his muscles and Merlin groaned in pain for a moment before relaxing. After Arthur was reassured his servant was fine he pushed further and the blond let his lips brush over his lover's.

Arthur's pace increased as he searched for that certain spot in the smaller man's body. Everything went white as Arthur he hit his prostate and Merlin screamed in pleasure. Shivers were send down his spine, arched his back as the blond pounded wild into him, lust clearly showing in his eyes. 'F-fuck.' Merlin whispered as he was send over the edge.

The blond followed not soon after and as he came inside he pulled Merlin against his chest, both stumbling back into the chair. Arthur pulled himself out of the warlock, causing his own seed to run out of his lover's entrance. The raven snuggled against his own lover's chest as a warm smile spread over his face, the only place he felt completely safe was in this man's arms.

X

_**A/N: I know, I know, cheezy ending, but still... So what do you guys think? Guy is back, but what is his plan? You just have to wait and see in the next chapter.**_


	7. Wake up

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter... I'm actually not happy with it, but decided to post it, maybe I will rewrite it. But on the other hand I hope you will still enjoy and tell me what you thought of it. **_

X

It was the middle of the night when Merlin woke up, his eyes shooting open as they rapidly searched the room, searching for a treat that made his magic scream in panic, but as he let his magic spread through the room he noticed that there was no one there except Arthur and he.

He turned his head around to face a still sleeping king and a small smile spread over his face, Arthur looked rather cute asleep, at least now he couldn't open that big mouth of his. The raven carefully untangled himself from his lover's arms and placed a caring kiss on the man's temple. The touch made him remember the night before and a deep blush spread over his cheeks.

As he got out of the bed he felt a shiver run over his back, but it wasn't from the cold air that brushed over his body, but from a strange sensation spreading through his whole body. There was definitely something about to happen. He quickly dressed himself, still keeping silent as he didn't want to wake Arthur up, before walking towards the window.

As he glanced out he noticed a large dark clothed figure sneaking over the square, one he immediately recognized as Guy.

Merlin's eyes shifted to Arthur as he asked himself if he should say something to the king, but... he didn't want to worry him. And if this was something magical, as his instincts told him, then it was for the great warlock Emrys to handle it, right?

His eyes lingered a few more seconds on the blond as he said. 'I will be back soon.' With that said he opened the wooden door and sneaked into the hallway.

The raven quickly made his way out of the castle, avoiding the guards and Gwaine, who probably was trying to sneak into the kitchen again. He soon followed Guy out of the town and into the woods.

Merlin ran after Guy, soon catching up as he saw the man standing in the middle of a small clearing. He sneaked forward, hiding himself in the bushes as he slightly narrowed his eyes. He wasn't really sure what Guy was doing here, but it was definitely nothing good. The man nervously eyed around as he pulled his hood further over his eyes.

Merlin watched him for a good ten minutes before something happened, a cold magical feeling spread over the clearing and he shivered as he recognized the magic, Morgana.

As he felt her magic he could also see her tall dark figure entering the clearing. The witch made her way over to Guy, walking forward with her royal posture as she eyed the man with a mix of disgusting and irritation. 'So does he trust you?'

'Please be more patient, my lady.' He asked as he bowed for her. 'I'm not really favored in Camelot, I just need more time.'

'Then hurry up.' She hissed.

Guy sighed. 'Of course my lady... Then may I ask how you plan is coming along, have you already found this... Emrys?' She glared at him and Merlin could see him stiffen in return.

Merlin narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. It wasn't really a shock that Guy was working with Morgana, but still it worried him, one of Morgana's men in Camelot was definitely not good, but he would worry about that later. And then there was the witch her plans, so she was searching for him. His attention was turned back to the conversation as he heard Morgana asked. 'And is there something worth mentioning that has happened in Camelot.'

Guy glanced at her, looking as if he was in thought. 'Those two knights got married, Sir Gesmon died last week and...' A frown spread over his face. 'I'm almost certain that those rumors about Arthur and his servant are true, they are together.'

Morgana let out a deep his as her eyes darkened even further. 'I should have known, but we don't have to worry about my silly little brother for much longer.' A creepy laugh left her lips as Merlin's eyes grew wider, what was she planning on doing with _his_ Arthur?

Guy asked the same question. 'What are you planning on doing?'

The wicked witch grinned. 'It's all just so simple, I have enchanted one of the servant's and he will take care of my brother, but what I fear more is Emrys.' She fisted her hands as she only toughed of her nemesis.

Merlin gasped silently, he had to warn Arthur. He stumbled backwards, but as he did so he tripped over a root, falling loudly on the twigs. He froze for a second, hoping that Guy and Morgana hadn't heard, but of course that wasn't the case. Soon the bushes were brushed aside and a rather shocked Guy stood over him.

'You!'

Morgana soon appeared next to the large knight. 'You little brat.' She hissed.

Two strong arms grabbed him and pulled him up, holding him tightly as Guy glanced at Morgana. 'What do you want to do with him?'

The witch cackled. 'Oh, we can definitely us him... So is it really true that you and my brother are a thing?' The last she asked as she let her hand caress his cheek. He shivered slightly at her act, but he didn't turn his eyes away from her as he glared at the witch. 'I'm so afraid of you now.' She said amused. 'What could a lowly servant like you do against me and a strong knight?'

He didn't answer her, he knew that he was stronger then she could ever become, but he feared to use his magic. On the other hand, he needed to free himself if he wanted to protect Arthur against the assassin.

But before he could decide he was shoved forward as they returned to the clearing. He knew that it was now or never if he wanted to run and so he did. He struggled out of the knight's arms and ran forward, hoping he could get a head start. He heard Morgana yell and Guy curse behind him. He was halfway over the clearing when he heard Morgana cast a spell.

A fireball was send towards him and he reacted in instinct, his magic creating a barrier to protect his body from the hit. He stopped as he realised he had just used magic in front of Morgana, the one that wasn't supposed to know. The raven saw her eyes grow wide as she spoke in shock. 'You have magic?' Her words darkened. 'You could have joined me, you could have helped me free our kind.'

'By killing innocent people?'

She growled at him and lifted her hand again, sending another fireball towards him. Merlin quickly pulled up another barrier to repel the magic and it bounced off, but as he did this he didn't notice how Guy came closer to him until it was too late. A large fist hit the side of his head and before he reached the ground everything turned black.

xxx

Arthur moaned as he woke up, turning around again as he groaned in the cushion. He hated mornings... but waking up next to Merlin was definitely the plus side of it. He slowly let his hand brush towards the raven, maybe they could even have an early round before he had to get to training.

But as he let his hand slide over the sheets besides him he slowly started to frown and opened his eyes to see the empty spot next to him. The king pushed himself up and looked around, but he didn't spot his idiot.

He quickly got up and dressed himself before waiting for his lover. A small smirk spread over his lips as he decided to 'punish' his little servant when he got back, Merlin should be here when he wakes up!

But the raven didn't return and Arthur began to get worried, not that he would ever admit it. After half an hour he walked to the door, glancing outside until he spotted Gwaine. 'Gwaine.' He called out.

The brunette turned to his king. 'Hi, what's it?' Gwaine said happily as the said knight walked to Arthur, but Gwaine's smile soon fell as he noticed the expression on the blond's face. 'What's wrong?'

Arthur bit his lip. 'I... Have you seen Merlin?'

Gwaine's eyes narrowed slightly. 'No, did something happen?'

Arthur gulped. 'I don't know... He was gone when I woke up.'

The brunette lay a reassuring hand on the king's shoulder. 'Arthur, it will be right. He's probably just helping Gaius or something like that. I will keep an eye out for him and you will see that he's back soon.'

'I'm just worried with Guy in the castle...'

'It will all be right.'

Arthur went to training with much concern in his mind and he couldn't concentrate with the training of the young knights. The training lasted three hours and when it was finally finished he hurried back towards the castle, but as he reached his chambers there still wasn't any sight of Merlin.

He hurried back in the hallway, stopping Gwen as she passed him. 'Gwen.' She blinked shocked at him as she apparently hadn't seen him. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but have you seen Merlin?'

'No.' She answered him before her face turned in one with concern. 'Did something happen?'

He opened his mouth to comment, but was stopped as Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot joined them. Gwaine was looking nervously at him and Arthur felt his heart sink in his chest as he saw the way the brunette look at him. 'Gwaine?'

The knight looked at the other knights before looking back at the king. 'Guy's gone, no one has seen him since last night.'

Arthur froze in shock, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Quickly there were two arms placed around him as Gwen embraced him. 'I'm sure he's alright, Merlin can look after himself.' But Arthur wasn't so sure about it.

Lancelot lay a calming hand on his shoulder. 'He's probably just searching for herbs for Gaius or doing rounds in the lower town.' He glanced at his fellow knights. 'We will look for him.'

Arthur gave him a slight nod, still in thought of what could have happened to his lover, he feared the worst. 'I will look too.' He murmured as he gave them a quick nod before turning around and walking down the hall, he would first see if Gaius knew something, maybe it was all just a simple mistake... he hoped it at least.

But he hadn't gone far before he heard Gwen shout behind him in warning. The king spun around and could barely jump away as he saw metal lung for him. He fell with his back against the wall and he slid down it, avoiding another slash. He prepared himself for the pain that never came. He looked up and saw how the knights were holding down one of the servants, but shock spread through his mind as he stared in the boy's eyes, they were pitch black.

The servant kept struggling until Percival knocked him out with the back of his sword. Gwen hurried herself towards the king as she looked concerned in his eyes. 'Arthur, are you alright?' Arthur gave her a small nod as he was still unable to speak to her.

Lancelot stared at his king before saying to the other knights. 'Get the boy to Gaius, maybe he can get him out of his trance.' He turned back to Arthur as he offered the blond his hand. 'I fear that this is the work of Morgana.'


	8. Answers and fears

_**A/N: Hell everyone. A rather quick chapter this time and I think the next one will also be soon. Please enjoy and review!**_

X

Merlin groaned as he drifted back from unconscious, his head hurt like hell as he felt his cheek throb painfully... Something was wrong... something was terribly wrong... only if he could clear his mind for only one second.

He could barely make out how voices whispered around him... a faraway touch.

Every part of his body hurts as at the same time he felt so empty and it wasn't long before he felt the darkness overtake him again.

X

Arthur sat nervously in one of the chairs in Gaius' room as he watched the physician work on the unconscious servant. He tapped his knee as he got less and less patient, but he repressed himself from running towards the servant boy and shake the answer out of him as he saw Gwen's expression when she glared at him.

He watched Gaius as the man quickly waddled towards the table filled with books and turned a few more pages in a large red book. The physician's eyes narrowed themselves. 'Hmm...' The older man said before making his way towards his potion's table, mixing several liquids before returning to the unconscious boy. Gaius poured the mixed liquid in the boy's mouth and nodded to the knights to untie the boy.

'You found the antidote?' Gwen asked carefully as she watched the knights stumbled with the knots.

Gaius nodded. 'I indeed believe so and hopefully he remembers who put him under the spell.'

Just at that moment the door in the chambers flew open and Gwaine rushed inside. The brunette's eyes searched the room. 'Gwaine, here.' Gwaine's eyes snapped to him and he quickly made his way to Arthur. As their eyes locked Arthur already knew what his friend was going to say, even so he still asked. 'Did you find them?'

Gwaine took a deep breath as he shook his head. 'No... No one has seen Guy and... we searched everywhere for Merlin, but we can't find him.'

Arthur wanted to shout, to scream, but he knew that it wouldn't help. He had to do something, he had to protect Merlin.

The king stood up as he planned to make his way out of the chambers, he may have no idea where to search, but he just had to do something! Not that he got a chance to do anything as Gwaine grabbed his arm. 'Arthur, no.' In return he received a dark glare. 'I just mean that nothing will be accomplished by searching without a lead.'

'But I have to do something!'

Gwaine looked for help at the others and Gwen quickly made her way towards him. 'Gwaine's right... and you know I don't say that often.'

'Hey!' Gwaine shouted, but they just ignored him.

'Everything will turn out alright, I'm sure of-.' But she was cut off as a loud groan filled the room.

All their heads snapped to the bed as the servant started to slowly wake up. The young man opened his deer brown eyes as he sat up, but soon those eyes turned big as he saw everyone look at him. 'M-my... lord?' He asked as those brown eyes rested on the blond.

Arthur tried to smile at the boy as he asked. 'Your name.'

'Corran, my lord?' The brown eyed boy's voice turned higher and higher as he spoke more words, he was clearly terrified by the king and his knights.

Gaius placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. 'It's alright, no one here wants to hurt you. We only want to ask you a few questions.' He quickly nodded and the older man smiled. 'You were under a spell, do you know who placed it on you?'

Corran blinked at him for a moment before his eyes grew even bigger as he seemed to realise something. 'Morgana! It was Morgana!' He turned to Arthur. 'She is planning something!'

Arthur's face just went blank, it couldn't be all a coincident. 'We feared as much.' He turned to Gwaine. 'Double the guards on the wall and ready the knights.' He said stiff before rushing out of the chamber.

Just as he made his way out of the chamber he saw Leon running towards him. The knight's face was pale as he faced his king. 'My lord, Morgana has been spotted in the ruins of Demster. They say that she is making an army!' Leon grabbed his king by the shoulders. 'The knights are ready to fight for you!'

X

Merlin floated through the darkness escaping the emptiness he knew would be there if he would wake up, but the choice was taken out of his hands as something ice cold hit his face and he gasped in shock as his eyes flew open. He was soaking wet and his eyes rapidly blinked in shock , goose bumps growing on his skin as the icy water flowed over it.

He shot upwards, but soon realised that his hands were bound together. As his eyes finally were able to clear themselves he stared right into Morgana's dark wicked orbs. 'Finally awake?' She asked amused.

He was only able to gap at her before Guy came into view and the man lifted him up by a metal collar around his neck. The warlock yelled in pain as the metal sunk in his already bruised neck. It felt as if the metal burned in his skin and tears appeared in his eyes.

The witch cackled at his pain. 'You like my handiwork?' She brushed her hand over his cheek before pulling slightly at the collar. 'It disables any sorcerer from using their powers, so you can try whatever you like, but with magic you will not free yourself.' Morgana turned around as she made her way to a throne. Guy just grinned as he pulled the groaning Merlin with him. The wicked witch sat on the large throne and the raven was forced on his knees before her as the evil knight took his place behind the king's lover.

'My brother must be worried by now, you have slept for almost a whole day and he has absolutely no idea where you're.'

'And why do you think that he cares?' Merlin tries as he glared at her.

She cackled again. 'Oh Merlin, it's so clear... Arthur seems to enjoy putting his marks on his 'things'.' The young raven gulped as he knew it was right. 'But I have more important things to talk about. I know that Gaius knows who Emrys is and I'm more than positive that you know it to. So _please_ tell me.'

'Never.' He hissed.

Morgana looked at Guy and he pulled again at the collar, causing Merlin to yelp in pain again. 'Are you going to tell me now?' The warlock shock his head and Guy pulled again.

Tears streamed over his cheeks, but he wasn't going to give in, he would never let Morgana win and destroy everything he cares about. He knew that she could kill him, but even so she would still live in fear if she didn't know that Emrys is death. He glared at her from under his eyebrows as his painful lungs searched for air. 'I would rather die!'

The witch roared in frustration as she shot off the chair, making her way towards him as her eyes grew even darker. 'You will regret that decision!' She hissed before she started to kick him.

Merlin gasped in shock as the air was forced out of his longs and the pain spread through his midriff everything she kicked him. He didn't know how long it was, but she stopped when one of her men rushed into the throne room, eyeing the warlock with wide eyes before turning to his mistress. 'Camelot's knights are approaching.'

'What!' She yelled, this was definitely not part of her plan. Morgana took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. 'I understand, go and get the men ready to destroy Camelot's men.' The young man nodded before rushing off again.

The wicked witch turned back to the gasping Merlin and the grinning Guy. 'It seems that I have to do some things.' She kneeled down next to the raven as she looked at him. 'But don't worry, I'm not finished with you yet.'

She turned to look at guy as a dark grin spread over her lips. 'You were forced to leave Camelot because they thought you wanted to do him?'

'Yeah.'

'Still want to fuck him?'

Guy smiled as he understood what she tried to say. 'Yes.'

'Than you can use him every way you want.' She said and Merlin's eyes grew wide with shock.

_'No, not that, please not that!' _His thoughts screamed.

Morgana walked towards the door, but before she walked out she said. 'Oh, but don't kill him, I still want him to be able to answer some questions.'

The witch left the room and Merlin felt strong arms wrap around his bruised torso. Merlin started to kick and scream, but he couldn't prevent himself from being taken away as he felt Guy's hands tremble in excitement.

X

_**A/N: Oh I feels so evil now, giving you all such a cliffhanger and of course... uhh... the evilness... next chapter we will see what the result is from all the votes I got from my question a few chapters ago. **_


	9. Pain and love

_**A/N: So the next chapter... Uhh... this story is becoming way more violent than I wanted in the beginning. So I warn everyone about it and I changed the description slightly, but besides that we will see this chapter what came out of the poll. So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it. **_

X

Arthur stared forward, his eyes settled on the path in front of them. He rode in front of his knights, his army, with his trusted friends not far from him. They had tried to make conversation with him, but he never answered them, his thoughts only with his lover. He feared for what Morgana and Guy had done to him... He didn't want to think what Guy had done with him.

It was eventually Gwaine that tried to make the next attempt on a conversation as he left his husband and rode next to the king. 'Arthur.' The blond didn't answer him and the knight sighed. 'I'm sure he's fine... He's stronger then you think.'

'Against Morgana's magic?'

Gwaine leaned closer as he knew not everyone was allowed to hear the truth. 'But he has magic in defense.'

'And against Guy?'

Again Gwaine sighed. 'Just don't think those things, we're already close by and I'm certain that everything will turn out fine in the end. You and Merlin are meant to be together.'

'I hope you're right.' Arthur answered as his eyes shifted to the ruins that appeared before them. Somewhere between those walls was Merlin... please let him be alright.

X

Merlin screamed and kicked, desperately trying to get out of Guy's arms, but the evil man just laughed at his attempts. 'Oh come on little Mer, I just want to enjoy this evening with you.'

'I told you, I will never give myself to you!' Merlin hissed back.

The hold on his waist tightened as Guy growled in response. 'I will have you and I don't care if I have to force myself on you!' With that said he let go of the raven's waist and pushed him against the wall. Merlin gasped for air as the impact forced all the air out of his lungs, but he was barely able breath as hard lips were pressed against his own.

Merlin almost choked before Guy pulled away, a wide wicked grin spread over the larger man's face. 'I always take what I want.' The warlock growled as he tried to push the man away, desperately searching for the magic that was still locked away inside his heart. It hurt as he tried to force his magic out, but he just couldn't grasp it and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Guy leaned closer and licked it away before the man whispered. 'You look so cute when you cry... I will make sure that I will see more tears.'

With those words spoken he grabbed the warlock by the metal collar, pulling the smaller man with him as Merlin sobbed in fear and pain.

Guy dragged him into a room before pushing him to the ground as he turned around to close the door. Merlin crawled away until his back hit the edge of an bed, he didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. He felt almost naked without his magic, it felt as if part of himself was gone, that he was only partly the man he once was...He longed for Arthur, his king's warm hands on his body, those gentle arms protecting him... The only man that was allowed to touch him... and now he would fail his king and lover, but at least Arthur was save, he knew that Gwaine and the other knights would take care of him, protect him as Merlin was supposed to do.

But he we wouldn't give in, he would never show Guy his fear, he wouldn't allow the man that pleasure. Guy may take his body, but he would never give up his heart and soul.

So Merlin glared as he watched the wicked knight come to him, the man's eyes filled with darkness as he let his hands roam over the raven's cheeks. Again lips were pressed on his, a tong was trying to force its way inside his mouth, but Merlin kept his lips closed, he wasn't going to give in that easily.

Guy growled at him as he didn't like the resistance and pulled the warlock on the bed before leaning over him. 'Why do you have to be so difficult, I just want to have a bit of fun.'

Before Merlin could even respond Guy took out a knife, holding it close by Merlin's face. 'I could always make you... Do you think that our little king would like it if I remodel your pretty face a little?' Fear spread over Merlin, but it only caused Guy to laugh with a wicked madness. 'But you don't have to worry about that, I'm not planning on letting you ever return to your master... now you will be my slave.'

Merlin narrowed his eyes, trying not to show the fear that was settled in his heart. 'You may take my body, but my heart will always belong to Arthur.'

Guy didn't respond to those words, but only let the knife slid down before cutting his shirt open, exposing the warlock's bare chest. 'As I thought, pale as snow... Expect those filthy hickeys.' The large rough hand brushed over his chest, causing Merlin to shiver. 'Your king marked you, so I shall mark you too.' Without another word he let his knife slide over the pale skin and Merlin yelled in pain as his own blood poured out of the cut. 'Let's have some more fun!'

X

The king ran over the square, Gwaine and Percival not far behind him as the rest of the knights handled the guards. They reached the large door and without a second thought he threw the door open, stepping inside as his knights followed him.

Arthur let his eyes ran through the room and they eventually rested on his half sister. Morgana looked at him with a dark and wicked smile on her face. 'Hello dear brother!' She shouted to him.

'Morgana!' He hissed to her as his eyes shot further through the room, searching for Merlin. 'Where is he?'

The witch pouted at him. 'Is that really the first thing you want to discuss with me, we haven't seen each other in such a long time.'

'Cut that crap Morgana, tell me where he's!' He growled at her as at the same time he reached for his sword.

She sighed. 'Fine... He's just enjoying some private time with Guy.'

All blood drained out of his face... Guy with Merlin... He felt sick... His breathing fastened, he wasn't going to allow them to hurt his lover even further, he had to get to him, he had to protect Merlin.

He looked at Gwaine, the brunette wore an evenly shocked expression. The knight took a deep breath as he narrowed his eyes. 'You go and get Merlin, we will handle her.'

'But-.' He so desperately wanted to go to Merlin, but... but he couldn't let his knights be killed by Morgana.

Gwaine saw his hesitation. 'Go, we can handle it!' He pushed the king. 'Go get him.'

Arthur looked once more at him before nodding and turning around to run away. He could hear Morgana cackle behind him as he ran to the other side of the room, running up the stairs as he left Gwaine and Percival behind. He reached the top of the stairs and his head snapped from one side to the other before he wanted to go up the next chairs, but he froze as he heard someone scream, a sound that pierced through bones, a scream filled with pure pain, his head snapped around. 'Merlin.' He whispered to himself.

X

Merlin gasped for air through his pain filled cries, tears streaming constantly out of his eyes as the liquid blinded his sight. He felt how Guy cut another part of his skin and he cried out again. 'Your cries sound so wonderful.' It was whispered in his ear. Guy dragged the knife over the skin, but instead of cutting he just brushed over the pale surface and he stopped near Merlin's neck, but just as he the pressure started to increase tilted Guy the knife up. 'Hmm... maybe I have played enough... at least this way.'

The larger man threw the knife away, the metal sliding over the ground until it rested in the corner. A wide grin was spread over Guy's face and Merlin shivered heavily, he had enough... he had enough of this... If only he could get that damned collar off.

Guy pulled him slightly upwards, brushing his lips against Merlin's. He let his hand slide lower, brushing over his chest before disappearing under the fabric of his pants. Merlin gasped and he arched his back... 'P-please, let me go home.' It was barely a whisper, one that Guy didn't even hear. He closed his eyes, not able to watch the other's eyes.

Home... he so desperately wanted to go home, where Gaius was... Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot... and Arthur... Arthur. He had to go back to Arthur, the thought of his lover gave him a boost, he started to push, slam on the man's chest. Guy growled slightly as he pushed back, pressing hard on his wounds. He felt his whole body tense from the pain as he screamed out.

But then it all suddenly stopped and Merlin braced himself for something even worse, for more pain and he begged the darkness to finally take him again, but... but that didn't came. Instead he heard a soft gurgling noise before Guy's weight was lifted of him.

He shivered as fingers touched his naked skin, his eyes still closed tight. 'Merlin.' The raven's eyes shot open and he met the most beautiful blue colored eyes.


	10. Dead and life

_**A/N: So the next chapter for all of you. Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews (which definitely helps me to write faster, hint, hint). Even so I'm not completely happy about this chapter, but it has to be done, but I promise that the next chapter will have more smut and Merthur in it. (oh and would you guys like to see some Gwaine/Percival?) So enjoy this chapter and please review.**_

X

A deep growl left the king's lips as he plunged his sword deep in Guy's back. His mind filled with horror as it only cried in panic. He pulled the man of his love, eyeing Merlin with a mix of confusion, guilt and pain. The raven held his eyes closed tight, probably fearing for more pain. The king's eyes shifted over the smaller man's exposed chest and all blood drained out of his face, why... why... A single tear ran over his cheek before he cupped Merlin's pale face in his hands. 'Merlin.' He asked desperately, fearing for hidden wounds.

Those familiar and warm blue eyes opened themselves and Arthur felt the pain in his heart slightly soften. He couldn't stop more tears for rolling down his cheek as he pulled the raven to his chest. 'Merlin... Merlin...' He mumbled softly.

'Arthur?' It sounded so desperate as if the other feared it was all nothing more than a dream.

Arthur pushed Merlin slightly back and he locked eyes with the raven. 'I'm here, I won't leave you again.' Tears appeared in the corner's of Merlin's eyes and the blond gave him a slight smile. 'I will never let anyone touch you like that ever again!... I'm sorry that I failed to protect you.'

Merlin leaned back in, curling up against his chest. 'You did all you could... I... I was the one that went without telling you, sorry.'

'Idiot, don't say that!'

'Prat.'

A small laugh left the king's lips. 'I love you.' He said before taking Merlin's chin in his hand and kissing the other full on the lips. The warlock moaned slightly against his lips, but returned the kiss as his shaking hands brushed through Arthur's blond hair.

But it all stopped as Merlin hissed in pain and Arthur pulled back looking worriedly at him. 'What's wrong, where does it hurt?' The panic clearly spread in his voice. 'Did he?...' He wasn't able to finish his words, fearing for what would come out of it.

Merlin quickly shook his head. 'He didn't... you were just in time.' He said small and the king let out a deep relieved sigh. 'But...' He pulled slightly on the collar around his neck. 'This hurts... Its suppresses my magic and it hurts.' He could hear the pain in the raven's voice

Arthur eyed his lover slightly confused. 'Is that even possible?' Merlin nodded and Arthur bit his lip as he saw the raw skin under the metal, his eyes shifted further, seeing the deep cuts and the painfully raw and bruised skin. Again he cursed himself for not being here earlier, preventing all of this. He quickly got his knife and tried to unlock the collar, careful that he wouldn't cut his lover's flesh and after several long minutes he was able to unlock it.

Merlin breathed deeply as the collar fell off, his hands immediately gripping his skin as a soft sob left his lips. 'Thank you... so much...'

The king smiled at him, seeing the relief on that sweet innocent face. But the face soon hardened as he remembered his knights. Now that he knew Merlin was safe he had to go back... He prayed that Morgana hadn't killed them... He glanced once at  
Guy's cold corpse before turning back to Merlin. 'I have to go and see if the others are alright, you stay here and wait till I return and... and if I don't then you have to run!'

'But-.'

'No Merlin!' He said stern. 'I don't want to see you hurt... more then you already are. For once listen to what I say!' The last he almost growled and he saw how the warlock's eyes widened slightly in shock.

'Arthur,' Merlin said with a slightly shivering but determined voice, 'I'm fine now. They're also my friends and I'm your only weapon against Morgana, none of you have any defense against her!' Arthur opened his mouth to oppose, but was cut off. 'You can't stop me!'

The king let out a soft growl... Why was Merlin always so stubborn! 'Fine, but if I say you have to go than you will go!'

Merlin smiled at him and quickly stood up, but as he did this he also let out a soft his as she clenched his arms around his waist. Arthur immediately stood next to him, but the raven waved him away. The blond rolled with his eyes as he saw the stubbornness before his blue orbs ran over Merlin's naked skin. Without another thought he pulled both his chainmail and shirt over his head, handing the shirt over to Merlin before putting the chainmail back on. He shivered slightly as he felt the cold metal against his skin, but he knew that Merlin needed the shirt more then he needed it.

The raven didn't oppose as he dressed himself in the king's shirt, which almost sank down his shoulder. Arthur cursed slightly as he again was forced to see how skinny his lover was... He made a quick decision to fatten the warlock up when they returned to Camelot... if they returned.

Merlin followed him as they made their way back to the throne room. Arthur kept eyeing his lover as he feared that Merlin would faint any minute, but the raven just followed him, the stubbornness clearly spread over his face.

Arthur draw his weapon as they came closer, but as they had almost reach the room they heard a loud yell. He heard Merlin gasp behind him and the king quickly rushed inside.

Fear spread through his mind as he saw Morgana standing in front of her throne, a deep wicked darkness spread in her eyes as a wide grin was settled on her face, but what scared him even more was the sight of Gwaine and Percival. The brown haired knight lay, in what he hoped unconsciously, on the ground. Percival's strong arms wrapped around him as he eyed the witch with much hatred.

Before he could stop him he felt Merlin brush past him and he saw the raven run towards the couple on the ground. Arthur quickly followed as Morgana looked at them with an amused grin on her face. 'Guy's dead.' It wasn't a question.

'Gwaine?' He heard Merlin sob as he sank to his knees besides Gwaine.

A slight groan left the brunette's lips and all sighed in relieve, knowing that their friend was still alive.

The king turned back to his sister. 'How dare you!' He hissed.

Morgana laughed. 'Just like this.' Her eyes shifted to Merlin. 'It was a rather big surprise to see that he has magic, but still don't think that a measly sorcerer can stop me.' A wicked joy spread through her eyes. 'But you don't have to worry, dear brother. I will let you watch as I kill your so trusted knights and lover.'

The witch stretched her hand as she spoke deep dark words. Arthur wanted to scream a warning to the others, but wasn't able to prevent a dark blast of energy being send towards his friends.

But just as the spell was about to hit them a shield appeared and Arthur could see the golden in Merlin's eyes. Arthur ran towards him, even when he felt the power Merlin possessed he wanted to protect him.

Morgana on the other hand gapped at him, eyeing the warlock with disbelieve. 'How... how did you get so much power?'

Angry blue eyes looked at her as Merlin stood up. 'I won't allow you to hurt even more of my friends.' He hissed at her.

The witch cackled. 'Fine, I have to say that you're stronger than I expected you to be, but you're definitely no match for me; The mighty Morgana Le Fay!' The last she almost shouted.

'You shouldn't underestimate me.' The raven answered in return and he shook his head slightly. 'You should have killed me when you had the chance.' Arthur gapped at him, this was his Merlin, but... as he spoke to Morgana he possessed something Arthur had never seen in him... Or had he? Merlin had always had his moments of being wise, being his most trusted and loyal advisor. Was this the Merlin that always had been hidden inside the boy's heart?

But it seemed that Morgana didn't see it. 'You really think that I should be scared of a little boy like you?'

Merlin didn't answer her question and he just lifted his hand as he stared at the woman with pain in his eyes. 'I wish I could have saved you.' He mumbled before magical words left his lips. Morgana pulled up a barrier, but instead of bouncing off it broke through. With a loud yell the witch was thrown against the wall.

A loud groan escaped her lips as she pulled herself up, eyeing the warlock with a mix of disbelieve and fear before she lifted her hand and pointed a shaking finger to the warlock. 'A-are you... you him?' Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, he never had heard his sister so scared, so full of fear.

Merlin took a deep breath. 'Yes, I'm Emrys.'

She yelped in shock at his words before sending spell after spell towards the raven, but every spell she send towards him was simple blocked with a flicker of his hand or a simple word. The witch shrank in fear as Merlin walked closer and closer to her. 'No, no, it can't end like this!' She yelled in a last attempt as Merlin ended in front of her, leaning over the now kneeling witch.

'I'm sorry.' Merlin said as he eyed Morgana with compassion before placing his hand on her head.

Arthur watched them as a bright light spread through the room and the king's hands immediately shielded his eyes from it. He heard Percival yelp slightly in shock as at the same time there was a loud inhuman scream before both the voice and the light faded.

Without a second thought Arthur ran forward, his heart desperately wanting to hold Merlin in his arms. He looked at the raven and saw how the man turned around, eyeing him with a mix of guilt and relieve. Behind the warlock lay Morgana's lifeless body. 'I'm sorry.' The warlock mumbled again before Merlin blacked out and sank to the ground.


	11. Welcome home

_**A/N: So for everyone the next chapter of this story. This chapter will be mostly smut as I wanted to write it, since we had several chapters without some intimate Merthur. After this chapter there will be like one or two more chapters. So please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it. **_

X

A soft groan left Merlin's lips as he woke up... he felt the soft bed sheets around him, the warmth of the sun shining on his face and he carefully opened his eyes. For a moment panicking that he was still in Guy's hands, but as he recognized his surroundings he calmed back down.

He slowly lifted himself up on his elbows, eyeing the empty room, Arthur's room. The memories started to return to him, how his king rescued him, how Guy died, how... how he killed Morgana. His eyes widened in shock and pain as his hands reached for his mouth. 'I killed her... I killed Morgana.' A single tear rolled over his cheek at the thought that he killed someone, she may have been a wicked and dark woman, but did she deserved to die?

He knew that she had killed many and that she had to be stopped, but... he should have thought of something else.

He shook his head and he almost jumped out of bed, hissing in pain as his hands shot to his stomach. He slowly looked down, eyeing the bandages around his waist and chest. It was the only thing he was wearing, the rest of his body was naked and he quickly wrapped himself into one of the sheets as he felt the cold breeze against his skin.

Merlin looked around, not completely sure what he should be doing, he really wanted to go to Arthur, but.. but he couldn't go like this. A small smile spread over his lips.

He turned around and made his way towards Arthur's desk, eyeing the mess of papers and he rolled his eyes, the king could really do nothing without him. But the smile soon fell as he noticed the dates on the papers... they were still from the day Morgana and Guy had taken him, Arthur left all his work behind to find him... no, he wasn't surprised, but still...

Just as he held the papers in his hands the door swung open and Arthur came inside. The king eyes shifted immediately towards the bed, eyes going wide as he didn't saw the raven in it. Panic spread through the man's eyes. 'Merlin!'

'I'm here Arthur.'

The king's head snapped around and he gapped at Merlin before he quickly made his way towards him, throwing his arms around the warlock as he pulled the smaller man towards him. 'Merlin... oh, Merlin.' He mumbled in his neck.

'A-arthur... can't breathe.'

The blond immediately pushed away, eyeing the other with much concern and fear. 'You should be in bed, why aren't you in bed?'

Merlin smiled at him. 'Arthur, I'm fine.'

'No, you're not!' Arthur said stern as he let his hand slide softly over the bandages. 'You're not...' Without another word he lifted Merlin up, holding the man in bridal style as he walked with him towards the bed, laying him carefully on the soft mattress. 'And now stay!' Merlin sighed as he nodded, knowing that Arthur was too stubborn. The blond's face slowly softened as he spoke his next words with worry. 'You have been asleep for almost four days.'

Merlin gapped at him. 'What?!' He looked stunned in those blue eyes, four whole days... four days... 'Really?'

Arthur nodded as he pulled the raven to his chest. 'We all have been so worried, I have been so worried. You fainted after you... killed Morgana.' Merlin shivered slightly hearing those words. 'We-.'

'How is Gwaine?' Merlin suddenly interrupted as he remembered the brunette.

'He's fine.' Arthur said with a reassuring smile. 'Gaius just said that he needed some rest and yesterday he came back to training... or better said; Percival dragged him out of bed as he decided that his lover was healthy enough and that he was overreacting.' Both chuckled slightly. 'We were all more worried about you, Gaius didn't know what was wrong with you and when you wouldn't wake up...' He could clearly hear the panic in Arthur's voice.

'But I'm awake now, aren't I.' Merlin said in return as he tried to calm the other down. He slowly leaned in, kissing the king's lips before going down. He kissed his chin before trailing down to his neck and left shoulder. Arthur shuddered under him and a slight moan left the blond's lips.

'M-Mer-lin... D-don't.'

The warlock moaned against his skin. 'Why?' Was the only word that left his lips as he brushed his hands under the king's red shirt, over those strong muscles and those many battle scars. A slight grin spread over his lips, he hadn't imagined that he would be so horny after just waking up and he could see Arthur felt the same.

But without a warning he was pushed back by the blond's strong arms. The king looking at him with a mix of pain, guilt and lust. 'No, we can't.' Merlin opened his mouth to oppose, but was stopped as Arthur placed his hand over his lips. 'You just woke up and are still hurt.'

The warlock groaned in disappointment. 'But I want you... I can handle it, we just need to go easy.' With that said he returned to kissing the swordsman, pulling the man's shirt over his head, exposing his naked chest. 'You look incredible.'

'Merlin.' Arthur said in a low growl, but he didn't refuse the touch and even let his hands reach for his lover, but he didn't dare to do too much, fearing he would hurt the other even more. 'I probably can't refuse, right?'

'No, you can't.'

The king grinned at him as he pushed Merlin backwards on the bed before Arthur removed the rest of his cloths. He smiled once more at him, kissing him passionately on the lips before he lifted his own fingers, pushing them pas the warlock's lips and Merlin sucked at his fingers, spreading his own saliva on them.

Immediately as Arthur removed his fingers he again was kissed. 'I love you so much.' Arthur spoke in passion as his hand trailed down towards his lover's entrance. A finger circled around it before Arthur pushed one finger in.

But as Arthur did this something in Merlin snapped and his mind filled itself with panic, his breathing fastened as he arched his back. For a moment he saw Guy's face in front of him, that wicked laugh and dark touch. The king immediately retreated sitting upwards as he watched his lover with shock. 'Merlin?... Merlin, calm down!' He himself said in a panicked voice as he pulled his lover against his chest.

'Am sorry... I... sorry.' Merlin mumbled as he leaned in, searching for Arthur's warmth.

'Sshh.. It's okay.' The king reassured him as he brushed through his lover's black hair. '... We should stop.'

Merlin looked shocked up, knowing that if they would stop now he would only remember Guy's touch. 'No, please... I... I need you, your touch.' He leaned upwards, brushing his lips softly on the blond's. 'Please, touch me.'

Arthur gulped, but nodded as he returned them in their earlier position. Merlin saw the hesitation in the other's eyes, but the king's hand brushed again down, resting on the raven's entrance before again pushing in. Merlin hissed, again panic spread through his mind, but he quickly shook it out, trying to relax his muscles. The blond looked at him with worry in his eyes, waiting for the other to say that he had to retreat again, but the warlock gave him a soft smile, encouraging him to go on.

The finger inside him moved again and Merlin groaned at his touch, soon a second finger was added, scissoring the muscles as the warlock started to pant under him. Merlin felt himself completely hard, his cock painfully throbbing against his own stomach. 'Mmm... I- I wan-t you... in-side.'

Arthur chuckled slightly as his eyes were filled with pleasure and lust, but the king knew that he had to prepare his lover, not wanting to hurt him more then he needed, so he resumed his preparation, adding a third finger until he found the other prepared enough.

He pulled his fingers out and placed a passionate kiss on the raven's lips as he placed the warlock's legs on his shoulders. He positioned himself before Merlin and slowly pushed in. Merlin groaned at the intrusion, pain piercing through his body and he fisted the sheets before pleasure took over. Arthur paused for a moment, letting the warlock adjust at his large cock inside of him before he began to trust, first slowly before going faster.

Merlin screamed Arthur's name as the king pounded in him. The blond's hand reaching for Merlin's skinny thighs so he could pull the raven even further onto his shaft as he trusted in. The king searched for the right spot in Merlin, every single time he trusted in and when he finally found it Merlin screamed in pleasure, white spreading in front of his eyes as Arthur kept hitting that one single spot inside Merlin. The raven wasn't able to hold out much longer and with another trust he came, his cum spread over their chest as his muscles tightened around Arthur's large cock. The king groaned, feeling the tightness and with a few more trusts he spurted his white liquid deep inside his small lover.

Both moaned as Arthur pulled out, letting himself fall down next to the warlock as they searched for their breaths. Merlin felt how the warm liquid slowly dripped out of him, feeling the warmth that Arthur had given him and he curled himself up against the king's chest. This was where he belonged.


	12. My home, my friends and my love

_**A/N: The next chapter for this story! Oh and I also should tell you all that the next chapter will be the last one, but fear not! I'm planning on doing more lovely Merthur in the future! Not completely happy about the first part, but I hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you thought of it! I want to ask everyone to please forgive any grammar mistakes I have made, English isn't my first language so I'm not completely sure if everything is right. Love all the replies you people have given me and the only thing I want to say more it, please enjoy!**_

X

'I want to go outside!' Merlin growled as he glared at his king.

Arthur stared back at him with a mix of worry and fear. He had kept Merlin in the king's chambers since yesterday after he woke up and today for the whole morning and most of the midday. The only two people he had seen were Arthur and Gaius and it worried him, he feared something had happened to the others 'You're not going out of this room and that's an order!' The blond said stern, but his next words softened a bit. 'You're still hurt.' The last he said as he placed his arms around the warlock.

Merlin pushed Arthur away and quickly stood up. 'I'm not a little child anymore!'He shouted in anger. 'I'm fine, Arthur... I just want to see the others, I need fresh air, I... Arthur, I just don't want to be locked up again.' The last he said almost in a whisper, he could still feel the collar around his neck, the locks that bounded his magic, bounded his freedom.

He saw how Arthur stiffened slightly, his eyes widening, but at the same time he shook his head. 'No.'

'What, why not?' Merlin shouted back as he glared at the king, his arms crossed over each other.

The blond looked at him, desperation clearly spread over his face as his hand reached for his lover. 'Because... because I don't want to lose you again.' Merlin's eyes widened in surprise and Arthur added. 'I don't want you out of my sight, because I fear that someone will take you again.' The king jumped up and grabbed his hand, Arthur's blue eyes darkening themselves as he leaned closer. 'Do you even understand how I felt after you went missing? You could have died for all I knew!'

Merlin flinched at Arthur's words, he knew they were the truth... A single tear ran over his cheek as he slowly nodded. 'I... I'm sorry, but... you can't keep me locked up like this, I promise you that I won't run away without telling you again.' He planted his lips upon Arthur's. 'You just have to trust me.'

The blond bit his lip. 'I trust you, but... I don't trust others.' Arthur placed his hand on his lover's cheek, slowly rubbing the skin beneath his fingers as he leaned in for another kiss. 'I... Fine... you can go, but you have to promise me one thing.' Merlin's eyes started to shine as Arthur's grip slightly tightened. 'Stay close to me or one of the knights... and then I mean Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Leon... No, forget Gwaine and definitely don't let him take you to one of the taverns!... And I want you in my room before nightfall.' Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's lips as the raven wanted to speak again. 'I will make sure that you won't get bored at night.' The last he said with a lustful grin on his face.

A small snicker left the raven's lips. 'I promise you... and thank you.' The last he said as he placed a kiss on Arthur's cheek before turning around and quickly dressing himself.

He almost ran out of the king's chambers and Arthur hurried after him, grabbing him at the back of his shirt to slow the warlock down and tightly entangled his hand in Merlin's. The raven stiffened slightly as his eyes shot to their hands... before snapping up and looking around to see if someone spotted them. 'Arthur, don't... someone might see us!'

Arthur's eyes softened as he looked at him. 'You don't have to worry about it... After we came back it became kind of known that we're a thing.' His eyes widened in shock as a small gasp left his lips.

'W-what?!'

'It's fine... Come let's search for the others.'

With that said they walked through the castle towards the training field. On the way Merlin face became redder and redder as he saw people stare at him, them... Some eyeing them with joy, others with a slight smirk (they seemed to have guessed it a long time ago), and some just with disgust... He wasn't really surprised about it.

The raven had barely set a step on the field when a brown blur tackled him. 'Merlin!' Gwaine yelled in joy as he hugged his younger friend. 'You're alright, we were so worried about you. Arthur wouldn't let us go to you and I feared something was wrong with you!' The knight pulled slightly away so he could eye the warlock. 'Welcome home!'

'...Thank you.' Merlin replied back with tears in the corner's of his eyes... he was so glad that he was home, with his friends.

The other knights soon joined them, welcoming Merlin back in a somewhat lighter manner.

Merlin felt only joy, he was in Camelot, the place where he belonged.

X

'Come on Merlin!' Arthur yelled as he looked back to his lover. Merlin rolled his eyes in reaction as he hurried his horse to go faster. He shivered slightly as he felt the cold wind of the fall brush against him. The blond had tried to get him in more royal and warmer cloths, but he immediately refused them, it just wasn't him.

They rode just a few miles before Arthur slowed down and eventually he stopped, quickly getting of his own horse as he hurried towards Merlin. A slight blush was spread over the king's cheeks as he looked at the raven, placing his arms around Merlin's skinny waist as he lifted the warlock of the horse and into his arms. 'Trying to be charming?' Merlin asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Arthur's smile slightly fell. 'Can you just shut up and try to enjoy this?' The king asked as he let out a sigh.

'Prat!'

'Idiot.' Arthur eventually returned before brushing his lips on his lover's and Merlin entangled his fingers in those golden locks. Merlin moaned slightly against the touch he got from the blond and they released each other as they desperately needed air. 'Now close your eyes.' The raven hesitated for a moment before he did what he was asked, closing his eyes as Arthur grabbed his shoulders. 'Now just keep them closed and let me guide you.'

They slowly started walking, the blond guiding him as they walked for at least ten minutes before they stopped. Merlin could feel the fallen leaves beneath his feet, the sound of slow flowing water near them and the soft wind blowing against his skin, but what he felt the most were those warm arms around him. 'Can I open them?'

Arthur nibbled slightly on his ear and Merlin shivered in response, gapping as he felt his knees weaken slightly. 'You like that?' The king replied in a lustful voice.

'Hmm... Of course, but is that the only thing you wanted to do to me while we're here?'

He felt the king tighten slightly around him as he the man leaned closer against him. 'Now you can open your eyes.'

Merlin slowly opened his blue orbs and stared at the scene in front of him. A fire red blanket was spread over the ground near a small creek, a picnic basket placed not far from them and roses spread on the forest floor. A wide smile spread over Merlin's lips as he turned back to his king, placing a warm kiss on the man's lips. 'It's beautiful, thank you!'

'All for you.' Arthur said in response and he guided him towards the blanket, slowly lowering him onto the fabric.

Arthur stared nervously down at him as the blond remained on his feet. 'Arthur?' He asked confused as the other man just seemed to stand frozen in front of him.

It was a while before the blond seemed to snap out of his thought and a nervous smile spread over the king's lips. 'Merlin?' The raven gave him a quick nod, but his mouth soon fell open as he saw Arthur kneel down in front of him. The king took a deep breath as his shaking hands reached in his pockets and he turned back to Merlin with something in his hands. 'M-Merlin... I have been in love with you ever since you came to Camelot... Since I stumbled into that stupid idiot that dared to oppose me, but as the time progressed and we had more adventures together we became closer and closer. We have had many obstacles and dangers in our path, but we were always able to get out of them... Together ... And that's what I want to do for the rest of my life, be together with you, so...' Another deep breath was taken as he slowly opened his hand to show a golden ring and he finally spoke the words. 'Merlin, do you want to marry me?'

Merlin gapped at him for a moment as tears started rolling down his cheeks. A bright smile spread over his lips and he jumped in Arthur's arms. 'Oh Arthur!'

The king gave him a nervous smile as he asked. 'Is that a yes?'

'Of course you big prat!' Merlin replied as he leaned back, brushing the tears away as they softly smiled at each other.

Arthur choked on a laugh as his shaking hands reached for Merlin's and he carefully pushed the ring around his lover's finger. The warlock bit his lip as he watched it happen and he threw his arms again around the king. 'T-thank you.' He mumbled through the tears.

'Thank you for accepting.' The blond replied as he slowly started to kiss Merlin's chin and neck. 'D-do you want to celebrate it?' Arthur asked with a deep blush on his cheeks.

Merlin moaned in response and quickly climbed in the king's lap, leaning into the kisses as he threw his arms around the blond's shoulders. Arthur's hand brushed over Merlin's body before disappearing under his shirt. He could feel the blond harder and the cock brushed against his ass. 'Excited?

'After you told me you would marry me?' He answered as he pulled the warlock's shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. Merlin shivered for a moment and Arthur added. 'More than you would ever understand.' He quickly started to brush himself against Arthur, causing the older man to groan in surprise and pleasure. 'C-cloths out now!' The king groaned and Merlin quickly did what he was told, Arthur soon following.

As both were naked Merlin climbed back in Arthur's lap and he immediately felt Arthur grasp his ass with one hand as he leaned to the basket to grab a little bottle. 'You were prepared?' Merlin asked as he lifted his eyebrow and Arthur just grinned in response.

With a quick move the king spread a bit of oil on his hand before reaching behind the raven. His finger once trailing over his entrance before pushing in. Merlin gasped in response as he tried to ignore the first pain and just relax as Arthur pushed in an out, soon a second finger was added and the king started to push in slow long trust, causing the warlock to feel impatience and at the same time aroused. 'I-I wan-t you.. in me!'

The blond quickly retreated, but before he could do anything else did Merlin lift himself slightly up. Leaning against his lover's chest before he lowered himself down, guiding the king's cock to his entrance. He pushed himself down and he tensed again as at the same time he felt a rush of pain spread through his whole body. It didn't matter how good he was prepared, Arthur's big cock always needed a moment to get used to... but he loved it!

Just a moment later he sank completely down, Arthur's whole dick inside Merlin before the raven started to ride him. His arms tightly around the other's neck and shoulders as he fastened his pace, Arthur at the same time pushing upwards with his hips in response. It didn't take long before they found his prostrate and the warlock yelled out in pure lust.

Merlin's eyes were clouded with pleasure, but even so he kept eyeing the ring around his finger, feeling how his heart tightened in happiness. He felt how his belly started to tense and he knew that he was not far off as at the same time he felt that Arthur was also close.

He loudly yelled Arthur's name as he sank one last time down on the king's cock, coming on both their chests. The blond bucket up a few more times before the king also came and his with hot seed was spread deeply into the raven.

Both breathed deeply, searching desperately for the needed air before Arthur lifted him slightly up, his cock slipping out of his lover's body as he lay Merlin down on the blanket. Arthur soon joined him and they quickly cuddled together, the blond's arms protectively around his body as he had only eyes for the little golden object around his finger.

X

_**A/N: So what did you thought of it? Liked it, didn't like it? I have to say they... uhmm... do it rather quickly... but oh well. :P**_


	13. Forever connected

_**A/N: So the last chapter for this story and I can tell everyone that I enjoyed writing it. I hope you liked it and the way it turned out. Even so I got a request for making a sequel to this story and I want to ask everyone what they think about me doing that, but no promises, just have to see if I get inspiration. I plan on writing more Merthur in the future, so keep an eye open.**_

_** Thanks for all the awesome reviews and of course for all the follows and favorites. Please enjoy this last chapter en let me know what you think. **_

X

Merlin stared at Arthur as he saw the man pace through the room, his hands in his hair as his eyes stood widened in panic. 'Oh come on...' He could hear the king say to himself before a loud growl left his lips.

'Arthur, calm down.' Merlin said as he rolled with his eyes.

The king stopped his pacing before his eyes shifted towards his lover, looking at him with almost begging eyes. 'But our wedding will be in five days and there still has to be done so much!' Arthur sounded really desperate.

Merlin just smirked in response. 'And that's why I told you to calm down.' The raven stood up and made his way towards his soon to be husband. Blue met blue and Merlin lay his hand softly on his cheek. 'The only thing I want to do is be with you, with or without a wedding.'

'But still...' Arthur grabbed his hand. 'I want it to be perfect, because you're perfect!' The last saying as he lay a soft kiss on the smaller man's hand.

'Yeah, yeah, I love you too.' The warlock said with a smile. 'But enough flattery, the only thing I want is to be happy with you for the rest of my life.'

'I can help you with that.' Without another word Arthur's arms were around him, holding him up before he walked towards the bed. Merlin himself just rolled with his eyes again as he felt his lover's hard member against him.

'Horny already?'

The king gave him only a lustful smile as he roughly placed the raven on the bed, leaning over him as he covered Merlin in many lustful kisses. Merlin arched his back as he felt the king's hand brush over his body, lingering over his groin before disappearing in his pants. He gasped in response before throwing his arms over the man's shoulders, pulling him closer.

It was when he felt Arthur's hard erection against his leg that an evil plan spread through his mind and a wicked smirk spread over his face.

With a quick motion he pushed Arthur to the bed and sat on top of him. His eyes turned golden for a moment as he bound the blond's hands together. 'Arthur, my dear, what do you think you're doing?' Confused blue eyes looked up at him. 'Our wedding is in five days, shouldn't we have a little patience and wait until we're bounded by marriage.'

'What?!' Arthur gasped in shock as he started to struggle against the magic holding him. 'You can be serious and besides that it doesn't really matter, we have done it before, it only works when you're still a virgin.'

Merlin just grinned in response as he stuck his tong out, climbing of Arthur as he made his way towards the door. Just before he closed the door he shouted. 'I'm going for a little walk.' He heard the king curse inside the room and Merlin quickly ran away as he released Arthur's bounds.

The next couple of days he refused every touch that Arthur tried to give him, saying that they had to wait and every time he told the king this he saw Arthur's smile fall even further. He even refused to sleep in the king's chambers and returned to Gaius', which the physician definitely didn't like. Not that it didn't pained him, how he longed for Arthur's touch on him, in him.

It was the night before the wedding that he stood on the castle wall, watching the stars in the sky as he couldn't sleep. He fingers playing with the bottom of his shirt as his mind was in total panic. He knew it was the right thing to do, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared.

A warm smile spread over his face as his mind shifted to his friends and his mother, Hunith had arrived just two days ago, not wanting to miss her only child's wedding.

He turned his head around as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. 'Hi.' He mumbled as Gwaine walked towards him, leaning on the wall as both stared back to the sky again.

'Tomorrow's your big day.' He nodded hearing his friends words and he leaned against the knight's shoulder. 'I know how you feel, I felt the same when it was my wedding day, but just try and enjoy it.' A slight smirk spread over the brunette's face. 'Arthur has done a great job preparing for tomorrow.'

A slight snicker left the warlock's lips. 'I think Arthur is more worried that something goes wrong than I am.' He met Gwaine's eyes as he saw how the knight looked at him with an amused smile on his face. 'What is it?'

The brunette grabbed him by the shoulders. 'I heard about you refusing the Princess sex, good job. Remember it, it's a really good way to control your lover.'

'It's the way Percival controls you, isn't it.' It was clearly not a question and Merlin raised his eyebrow as he said those words.

Gwaine just rubbed the back of his head. 'Yeah... and it definitely works on me and I can see that it also works on the Princess, he looks horrible.' The knight straightened his back slightly. 'And now hurry up and go to bed, tomorrow is a big day.' Merlin just laughed as he let himself be pushed back to Gaius' chambers.

X

Gwen hovered over Merlin, eyeing him with slight frustration and panic. She had put herself in charge of Merlin's cloths and hair and now, ten minutes before the wedding was supposed to start she almost screamed in frustration. She was not happy about how he looked, his hair didn't point the right way, the cloths didn't fit good enough.

So he just sat there as he let her hands slide over his body, tugging on his hair. It seemed that she was more worried than he was. 'Gwen, we don't have long anymore, just finish it!' He sat slightly panicked, the time was running out.

Gwen sighed but nodded as she finished his hair. 'This has to do.' She forced him on his feet as she stepped backwards, eyeing him before a smile spread over her face. 'You look so cute.' Gwen said as a slight blush spread over his face, but before he could say something in return he was dragged to the door. 'Come, we have to hurry.'

They quickly made their way towards the large doors of the throne room. Arthur and the guests were already inside and Merlin could hear the soft murmurs coming from inside. Fear and panic spread through his mind, was this the right thing to do? Could he really marry the king of Camelot?... His face became even paler than normal and he barely noticed that his mother and Gwaine hurried towards him and Gwen.

Hunith's face was filled with pure joy and the beginning of tears were spread in his eyes. 'You look so handsome!' She said as she kissed her son.

Gwaine on the other hand just smiled at him, eyeing him with a certain proudness in his eyes. 'That took you long enough.' He said with a slight smirk before turning to the others. 'I will steal Merlin for a moment.' And with that said he dragged him to the corner, far enough for the others to not hear his words. 'Arthur has been worried that you had second thoughts, you should have seen his face, so don't let him wait to long.' The brunette's hand was placed on his shoulder. 'I hope that you know that you can always come to me when you need any help.' Gwaine wanted to walk away, but stopped and turned around as he whispered in Merlin's ear. 'And if you ever want a little bit of change then I won't mind sharing my bed with you... and I'm sure that Percy wouldn't mind either.' He gave the raven a wink before he turned back, leaving a bright red Merlin behind.

'What did you say?' He heard Gwen ask Gwaine, but the brunette just shrugged in response

Merlin quickly pulled himself back together and hurried to the others, knowing that his husband to be had been waiting long enough. Gwaine and Gwen quickly made their way inside as he linked his arm with Hunith, she would be the one giving him away.

'Are you ready?' She asked him in a soft voice as a warm smile was spread over her face.

'As ready as I can be.' He said with a small shaking voice, he was scared, but knew this was what he wanted.

He took a deep breath before he opened the large door and walked inside, staring at the scene in front of them. The whole room was filled with people, all of them staring at him. The room itself was covered in Camelot's colours, red roses spread everywhere. At last his eyes rested on Arthur, locking eyes with his lover. He stared in bright blue eyes, ones that he knew so well, ones he loved so much and all his fears immediately disappeared.

X

Merlin walked forward in Arthur's arms, his head resting on his husband's shoulder as a soft smile spread over his lips. His eyes shifted for a moment towards his hand, the golden ring around his fingers. He could barely believe that just mere hours ago they both had said yes, had agreed to be together for the rest of their lives. Afterwards there had been a party till late in the night, it had just ended and now they made their way towards his and Arthur's chambers.

'What're you thinking off?' It was Arthur's soft voice shook him out of his thoughts.

He looked up at the king. 'Just thinking about today.' He said with a smile.

'Hmm...' The king responded as a warm kiss was placed on his lips. 'So... are I now allowed to touch you?'

'That's the only thing you think about?' Merlin ask as he lifted his eyebrow. 'But yes, you can take me any way you want.' He said as he leaned in closer, kissing the corner of the blond's lips.

He got a wide grin in return. 'I will definitely do that.' Without another word Merlin was lifted up, Arthur lifting him in a bridal style. Merlin in return just settled himself against that muscular chest. It didn't take them long to reach their chambers and the king quickly walked inside with Merlin in his arms, placing the warlock carefully on the bed as he turned back to lock the door.

'Stop.' The raven whispered as he stopped Arthur by placing his arm on the blond's. _'C__lústor.'_ He mumbled and the door closed before they heard a soft click as the door locked itself.

'That's easy.' Arthur responded as he turned back, settling himself on top of Merlin. 'Can you do something else?'

_'unscrýdan.' _Merlin spoke and again his eyes turned deep golden and the king yelped slightly as their cloths disappeared.

Arthur quickly came out of his shock and snickered. 'You could have done that before.' Immediately hands brushed themselves over Merlin's skinny waist. 'And now to go back on the promise that I could do anything I want.' Arthur said as he leaned in, biting softly on the raven's collarbone as the hands traveled even further, gripping his cock tightly before starting to stroke. Merlin gasped in response as he arched his back, he could feel Arthur's already hard cock twitch against him. 'It felt like hell when you didn't let me touch you.' The king whispered in his ear before he stared to kiss Merlin's cheeks and traveled to his lips.

Merlin just moaned in response, needing the touch, the attention and Arthur smiled against his skin as he traveled down, nibbling at the warlock's hard cock, licking the pre cum away before taking his whole length in his mouth. Merlin fisted the sheets, bucking slightly upwards as he felt Arthur's warmth around him. The king started to tease him, licking at his length as his hands played with his balls and thighs.

It didn't take him long before he came, he felt Arthur's tong around his length and he came in the king's mouth with a loud moan. 'G-god... Arthur!' The blond pulled up again, white cum slowly dripping down his chin as a wide grin was spread over his face.

'You taste so good.' Arthur groaned before spreading Merlin's legs. His eyes filling themselves with even more lust as he stared at the sight in front of him. With a quick movement he grabbed the little bottle with lube and coated his fingers in the liquid. One finger was pressed into Merlin's tight hole and the warlock moaned in response, feeling the so needed touch in his ass. Soon a second finger was added and Arthur started scissoring him while the king leaned upwards, kissing him with passion.

'Hngg... More.' Merlin moaned softly as he stared with lustful eyes at his lover.

Arthur just smirked in response and added a third finger, it always went like that. He wanted to go to fast, but Arthur always made sure he was prepared enough. Merlin gasped as the fingers brushed against his prostrate and the king took that as an encouragement to keep hitting that same spot, that all too familiar spot inside him.

Again Merlin knew he wasn't far off, but before he came the fingers retreated themselves. He moaned at the emptiness as he placed his arms around the king's shoulders, pulling Arthur down so he could kiss the man above him. 'Now fill me.' The warlock ordered in a demanding voice.

Arthur didn't respond and just pulled Merlin's hips over his shoulders as he placed his hard cock against his lover's entrance. Once their eyes locked again and he could see those warm blue eyes as Arthur entered him. At first he hissed in pain at the thickness, but soon pure pleasure spread through his mind as his husband hit the right spot inside him, pounding harder and harder as the pace fastened. The meaty cock slamming inside him and Merlin could feel how much his lover needed this, the lust, the lost of control, but never too hard to hurt him.

And then it was too much, his cum shot over their chests and he tightened his muscles around the king's cock. He heard Arthur gasp above him before the king pushed deep inside, empting himself in the younger man's body.

They stared at each other for another moment, both searching for their breaths until Arthur pulled out and sank next to him. Cum spilling out of his hole as one last moan left the warlock's lips. Curling himself up against the king who placed his arms protectively around his small waist. 'I love you.' He mumbled in Arthur's chest.

'And I love you too.' Arthur responded as he placed a kiss on Merlin's head.

Merlin let out a soft happy sigh. He knew that this was the place he belonged, it all seemed so right. 'You will forever be in my heart.'


	14. Sequel

_**A/N: No, this isn't a new chapter, sorry for everyone that got excited, but I want to tell everyone that I started a sequel to this story. It's called 'Being a family', so if you're interested you can go and read it. It will be set two years after this story ended and will involve Mpreg... yes people, I gave in. **_

_**Again thanks for all the great reviews and I give everyone that has read this story a cookie. **_


End file.
